My First Puppy
by Murasakyoru
Summary: The Uchiha Company is worldwide and Itachi is the running chief. He will let Sasuke work for him in the company if Sasuke can live with a puppy for a while. Sasuke then finds a young man who has worked with dogs all his life. NaruSasu, little SasuNaru.
1. Itachi's Surprise

**Hey everyone it's me again, X3 and this time with a new story for you all. First I want to give you all an little explanation of the story:**

**_This story is not in anyway linked to my other story (The Blind Girl). _**

**_In this is it's in the years of 2000, so everything is modern and have not much to do with the original Naruto series. (No ninja things and all that) The only Anime that can be somewhat similar (or where I got the idea of this story) is from: Silver Fang (_****aka Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin)** **_I will probably use some names for Silver Fang, but you don't have to have seen it to understand this story. However, if you have seen it and have the pictures of how the dogs are drawn in you head, it maybe help a little. If you go to my profile, you will find some pictures to this story. Please see them, they maybe help you a little._**

**In the story I will use:**

**"Talking"**

'**_Thinking'_**

**(Me talking directly to you)**

**Anyways, this is a SasuNaru or NaruSasu love story. I little bit of both I guess. Be warned for Yaoi! x3 (boyxboy) Please Enjoy!**

**My First Puppy**

Chapter One: Itachi's Surprise

Life isn't fair, life have never been fair. Sasuke, the youngest child in the Uchiha family. Or maybe I shouldn't say _child_, since he is more of a young man. Sasuke is at this time eighteen years old, and is tired of his older brother Itachi.

Why you ask?

Ever since Itachi got full control of the worldwide Uchiha company, have Sasuke been hold outside of it, never been given work to do and was only allowed to visit the big building in Japan where Itachi and his crew worked. Sasuke himself were not allowed to do anything. So what was he going to do in his life? Just wait until Itachi died? And hoped that, that bastard didn't got any kids before that, so that Sasuke could take over? Ah, no way! It had to be something he could do... since Sasuke was growing sick of this.

Sasuke's parents; Fugaku and Mikoto had nothing they could have said in this situation. From the day Fugaku gave Itachi full control, had Itachi made it very hard for anyone to get a job in the company. Itachi himself had nine men he trusted very much and they together did most of the important work. It's not that Itachi didn't do a good job, quite the contrary. The company had never been better with Itachi in control. It was just the fact that he didn't let Sasuke work for him, which everyone thought was strange. Since the youngest Uchiha Sasuke had the best grades from the best schools, and could surly help the company in many ways.

Besides good grads, looks and his elegant way of being, had Sasuke everything in his life, well.. everything except friends and a lover. Sasuke was gay alright, something his family know, but not the world. Why should they know? It was his damn busyness, not the worlds. Even gay, he did act like a usual man. Maybe did he think twice on what to wear but his attitude was cold as ever. Yeah.. he is coldhearted when it comes to people.

And that attitude was something Itachi was working on. The reason he didn't let Sasuke join him with the company yet, was that; one cold Uchiha was more then enough. Itachi even had one idea on how to change his little brother to a more warmer person.

* * *

It's Christmas, the snow have covered most of Japan under a thigh snow coat. In the big Uchiha manor had a little part of the Uchiha family gather, plus the nine of Itachi's _friends_. There name was: Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan and Pain. And with Itachi they were known as _Akatsuki_, in the world of business that is. The other from the Uchiha Clan was Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke.

In the living room was a big Christmas tree, it was just as beautiful as it was every year. The maids had as normal done all the decorations and everything was now ready for the big night. Which Sasuke didn't know, would change his life.

"SO BEAUTIFUL!" called Tobi at the top of his lungs as he saw the Christmas tree and was on his full run over to it. "Do you guys always have it soooo beautiful here at Christmas?!" he cried out eying the tree with his one healthy eye. When Tobi was little had he been in an serious accident, therefore had half of his face hidden behind a cloth to hid the awful scars. However, he still was the hyperactive person in the Akatsuki group.

Itachi looked at Tobi, who happened to always have the Uchiha name as his last name, so Tobi was somehow related to the Uchiha Company chief. _'That relation has be far out in the family bloodline.'_ thought Itachi to himself as he saw the grown up man jumping up and down with joy. Itachi sighed, "Yes Tobi, we have it like this every year, so please calm down." Itachi said in a clam way, tying not so sound to irritated or angry as he really was. However, Kisame and the others know better. They know Itachi had something in a box under that tree that could easily start to make sounds if they were too loud.

"Come on Tobi, hm." said Deidara as he walked up to his partner to save him before he did something that could make Itachi more angry.

"But Deidara-Sempai, I love the big green tree!!" he called out sadly, not wanting to leave the tree's side.

The blond, boom boom man felt goosebumps all over his body as Itachi stared deadly at there backs. "Just do as I say Tobi! I'm just doing this so that we will not get any extra piles of work after this, hm." Deidara took Tobi in the arm, dragging the crazy Uchiha with him.

When Tobi had finely calmed down, if that's possible. Everyone started to eat one lovely diner. Sasuke sat with his parents, while Itachi said with his partners. Both groups were on the same long table, but not much words was spoken. Even Tobi was quiet. When it come to him eating diner with others of the Uchiha Clan, did he for the most of the time behave himself. Zetsu had with pleasure arrived at this Christmas-party. Wherever he can get free food was a heaven for him. Hidan were more forced to join by his group to this Christmas event. He didn't believe in Christmas and didn't want to celebrate it. But Kakuzu had somehow got the other man to join them, ...who knows what he had done to make Hiden join... But anyways, Kisame didn't want anything else then Sushi or other type of fish to dinner. Sasori and Deidara didn't have anything better to do, so they joined without a word. Pain and Konan didn't really bothered what they eat or anything, since they thought it was an true **honor **to eat with the oldest of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke on the other had... well, he didn't like every member of the Akatsuki. They where all... just not his kind of peoples he liked to be with. How did Itachi even find them? One person was just to different form the other.

After a slow and nicely dinner was it time for... **THE PRESENTS**!

All in Akatsuki had bought something to everyone, special to Sasuke. Sasuke had just bought three presents, one to his mother, one this father and one to his brother, Itachi. He didn't know that everyone in Akatsuki would arrive and he didn't even bother to find a last minute presents for them all either.

Mikoto got her present from her youngest son first. "Aw, it's so pretty." she said, as she saw the beautiful necklace in the small box. Sasuke didn't say anything, but showed her one of his so rare smiles. Even Itachi smiled more then Sasuke, even that the smile of his was most of the time smirks. Itachi did at last show some kind of feelings and emitions. But Sasuke was like a blank book nobody could read.

After some few hours, had everyone had open there presents, or well, Sasuke hadn't touched the gifts he had got from his brother's _friends_. The Akatsuki had been sure to buy something to everyone on the group, and specially something they really wanted, or needed, so it was what you can call a happy event.

At the end it was one more box, one last present under the big green tree. The once from Akatsuki had Sasuke give orders the maids to take up to his room. But back to the last present. The box was to Sasuke from Itachi. And well, it was a rather big box and Sasuke had no idea on what was inside of it.

"Go on little brother, go and open it." Itachi said in a threatening way. Like, if Sasuke didn't dear open the box, would he never _ever_ work in the company.

Sasuke didn't take too long until he got up and walked over to the tree. There he bend down and looked at the box. _'What is Itachi planning this time?'_ Sasuke thought as he eyed his present.

"Just hurry up and open it already." called Kisame, he couldn't wait to see Sasuke's face. And Itachi stood by the group of peoples, smirking to himself.

Sasuke then saw it was a box with a lock in it, so he could just open the top of the box. So without anymore waiting... He opened the lock and saw now what was inside his present. Sasuke's eyes got big by surprise and couldn't believe what he saw! It was a dog! No... more of a young little puppy. A flesh, breathing, alive puppy was his Christmas gift from Itachi. Was this a really bad joke?! It had to be!! But... Itachi never told or did joke around... Sasuke turned lowly around and saw his brother with the biggest, devilish smirk Sasuke had ever seen.

Before Sasuke could shout at his brother, said Itachi fast. "Now don't be so surprise Sasuke. This is a challenge." Sasuke stopped in his movements and looked in disbelief on his big brother. "If you can prove to me that you would be a good owner for this puppy... I will give you a place in the company. But if don't... you will never be able to set you **foot** at _my_ company **ever again**." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing! All that on stake just for a puppy... _'What the hell!!'_ thought Sasuke and turned around looking down on the puppy that slept peacefully in the box.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. Hope you all liked the beginning and will continue reading this story.**

**If you missed Naruto, calm down, he will arrive at the next chapter.**

**Cya! XD**


	2. The Visit In The Park

**Here is chapter two. **

**Before you read it, I want to say something. If you want to know how Sasuke's dog looks like, visit my profile and click on one of the links!**

**My First Puppy**

Chapter Two: The Visit In The Park

Sasuke couldn't believe this. A puppy? He never wanted a puppy! If he ever wanted an animal at all would he be sure to get a machine animal, one that he could turn off and on. **NOT A BLOODY LIVING PUPPY!**

This little puppy had pure black fur on most of his little body, but starting from his nose and all the way under his stomach and out to the tip of his tail was he silver white. He also had two white circles on his forehead. In addition, the dog was an Akita breed. Sasuke had tried to find some info on his new little dog, which he luckily found shortly on his computer:

_The Akita was breed as a hunting dog, 300 years ago in Japan. It was used to hunt deers, bears, boars and other wild game. The Akita is big, strong and agile with a thick fur and big bones. The weight can easily reach 50 kilos. By nature the Akita is brave, dignified and it need a strong upbringing, because it has a bad habit with wanting to control other dogs._

Sasuke slapped is forehead down on his table. How the hell was he going to be a good owner for _his_ puppy? Even it's breed was in need of a _strong upbringing_, with means a he needed someone that knows what he was doing. Sasuke turned slowly around and saw the little puppy running all over his bedroom. Sasuke could be happy from the gift he opened later on Christmas. It seemed that everyone in Akatsuki know about his big brother's little stunt, hand had been sure to buy him all sorts of things a dog needed. And the present from Tobi had been a large basket and a bowl. The basket was made by tree and was much more bigger then the little puppy itself, and the bowl was for the water.

The thought about living with a puppy, and all those rules Itachi told him, was not really anything easy to do:

**Rule number _One_. Have your puppy with you at all times.**

**Rule number Two. Learn him the basics dog tricks.**

**Rule number _Three_. A person can look after the puppy for some few hours, but only a few hours in the month.**

**Rule number _Four_. Don't kick, hit or hurt the puppy no matter the situation.**

**Rule number _Five_. If anything happens, protect the dog with your life.**

The young Uchiha slapped his forehead on his desk **again**. Why... why... why a dog? And without thinking, stood Sasuke up and walked out of the room, he was so angry that he didn't even see where he was going, he just walked. On his way was he thinking horrible thought about his brother and his damn company, and the new thing in his life... the damn puppy.

After some few minutes walk found Sasuke himself in the kitchen, a place he only visited when he was hungry, but he wasn't hungry now... so why was he here? Then he looked down, he was acutely holding something. It was a plate, with some food on and in the other hand was he holding a box of dog food. _'Great... I even ended up going to the **fucking** kitchen to get food for the **damn** dog, and that without **thinking!**'_ Sasuke thought and was angry with himself. It seemed his body could easily take care of the puppy, but his mind couldn't. **Damn, this was irritating**. Sasuke walked quick back to his room and laid the plate down on the floor, at the side of the water bowl. The little dog smelled something in the air and hurried over to see what it was. When he saw it was food barked the dog overjoyed, and started to eat. Sasuke walked over to his chair with his computer and sat down with his head in his hands. The boy didn't move more after that.

The dog finish his eating and turned to looked at his owner in the chair. The little Akita dog barked to get attention, and that worked. Sasuke turned around and looked towards the little puppy that sat just some few inches away from him.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke irritated. The dog didn't do anything, just sat there on the floor with his tongue out of his mouth. Sasuke sigh. "Damn... I even have to come up with a name for you..." Sasuke mumbled to himself and eyes the dog, try hard to come up with a name that would suit his dog. "Eh... you seems very smart... for a puppy." the boy moved the chair a little, so that he was now facing the dog. "And you have most black fur, but a little white fur too. Blue eyes..." Sasuke studied the dog, _his_ dog, who sat in front of him. "You seems very strong too..." the dog barked at the complement but sat still. "What about..." Sasuke smiled as a name come in to his mind. "... Genji? It means prince by the way." The little puppy gave away many happy barks and started to run around in the room. Sasuke just looked after the puppy, then some other thoughts hit him. _'Damn.. I have to go to get more food for him... Itachi made it clear that I couldn't get any of the maid to help me with anything that was **for**... Genji.'_ Sasuke thought, and was again thankful for the gift he got from one of the Akatsuki members. Kisame had given him a big bag with dog food. But that couldn't last forever... so Sasuke would have to go out sometime, and that would be the first time in many, many months...

* * *

The food Kisame had given Sasuke lasted for about a week. The snow was still falling out side, but the sun shined out all day and made the snow shine up out side in the garden, slowly melting. The young Uchiha had decided to go out right after when the stores open, he didn't want to go out when everyone else was. So one Friday morning, waked he the dog and gave Genji his collar, which was made of leather. This had Hidan given Sasuke to Christmas, and the rope was a gift from Kakuzu. _'Seems like everyone in Akatsuki know about me getting a puppy, and bought things I need to be able to take care of him.'_ Sasuke was about to smile to himself, but made it a smirk instead. He hadn't smiled in weeks, so he didn't feel like smiling for that little matter.

He had now got Genji the rope and was ready for the walk. It was cold outside, so Sasuke took on one of the warm, black coats. The coat wasn't so big, it acutely seems more like a too thin coat for the winter, but once you had it one you, would you felt like you could never frees. Sasuke then took on some thin, black glove too.

"Ready Genji?" asked Sasuke his little puppy, who only barked happily back, so Sasuke opened the door. The cold wind hit his face hard but that didn't make Sasuke go back in, he more seemed to enjoy the cold feeling. Even Genji loved it, he had been in for so long that finely feeling fresh air was like heaven.

The two of them started to walk. The snow made small sounds when they walked on it. Genji had his nose high in the air, smelling everything in. Sasuke even had his eyes close for a second, the light, the sun shined down on the snow and then shined it back up, was making it a little hard for him to see at first. But when Genji barked, opened Sasuke his eyes and continued walking. Sasuke hadn't been out walking like this for... ages. However, now he had to, no question asked on that. If he wanted to get in the company... then he had to get what Genji wanted... or needed.

Before they reached the stores, had they to go through a park. It was the biggest in the city and not so many peoples was out there at this time of the day. While walking was Sasuke in his own world, not seeing anything but the white snow as he walked slowly with Genji's rope in his hand. Suddenly, something red flies straight towards him. Sasuke's eyes snapped up and saw something small flying really fast his way. Genji barked at the flying thing. The Uchiha had acutely frozen on the spot, he couldn't move and he was simply waiting for the thing to hit him. But in the next second, right before... whatever it was that could have hit him, jumped something out form the left and cached it.

Sasuke could still not move. His eyes looked at something that landed on the ground right in front of him... It was a dog, a big dog. The dog even looked to be the same breed Genji was, except this dog was red, not black. In it's mouth had it a red Frisbee. '_Was it that Frisbee that almost hit me?_' Sasuke thought and eyed the dog as it walked away. The boy's mind was still a little out of it, so he didn't even noticed that he didn't hold the rope to Genji to well, so as the puppy walked after the red one loosened Sasuke the grip of the rope, making Genji walk freely with the rope dragging after him.

After some few seconds come Sasuke back to himself again. "Hey... Genji, come back." whisper the boy weakly, almost afraid that Genji would run of if he shouted to him. However, Genji just walked, following the other dog. But it didn't take too long until the red one was back to his own owner.

"There you are Riki (**Riki means "Strength, Power"**). Did I throw it too far?" asked a young man his big dog, as it walked up to him. "Now Riko (**Riko means "Intelligent"**) it's your turn." the boy took out three balls and tossed them out in the air. Riko was a pure white Akita and almost disappeared in the snow as he was on the run for the balls.

The other Uchiha in the field couldn't to anything else but to stare. The young man... right in front of him... he had never seen anyone like him. Blond spike hair, sky blue eyes... and his body... the body the blond young man had was amazing. He was maybe a little shorter then Sasuke, but he sure was muscular, thin around the stomach, but Sasuke could almost see it was just made by pure muscles. And his arms.. oh is arms. They where long, elegant and was just as muscular. Sasuke had some muscles... but those the boy had... was that kind every boy was dreaming on to get. The Uchiha's thoughts were broth back as he heard a weak barking. A sound he had got to recognize very well, it was Genji's barking.

The blond man stopped his actions and turned to see where the barking come from. His four other dogs did the same ting as well. Riko did a quick run and got the balls and wasn't slow to join his friends and owner. And they weren't slow with fining where it come from.

Sasuke felt a weak pain in his stomach. What was they going to do with little Genji?! Was they going to take him? To make him there dinner? No... that was so **not** going to happened, not as long as Sasuke was there... if he just could get his God damn body to move!

"Oh hey there." said the blond young man. "Who are you?" he asked and bent down to take a close look at Sasuke's little puppy. He took the puppy in his hands and looked closely at him. "I haven't seen you before." mumbled the man. Genji just barked happily, and waged his little tail. Suddenly the white dog, Riko barked loudly over to where Sasuke stood. The blond saw the dogs way, and saw Sasuke. Genji did the same and started to crawl a little in the blond grip, telling the man he wanted to get down. The man did so, and Genji jumped over to Sasuke, still barking at the blond man to join him, or follow him. The blond nodded and walked over. "I guess that's your dog?" asked the blond smiling.

Sasuke somehow found his way to move and looked at the blond's face, which come closer and closer. It was then when Sasuke noticed the three marks the man had on each cheek. _'Scars?'_ thought the Uchiha and now finely found his way to speak. "Yes... that's mine." said he in a little cold way.

"What's it's name?" asked the other man, smiling brightly from ear to ear.

Sasuke almost sneered that it was none of his busyness. ...but somehow, he felt like telling him anyway. "Genji."

"Genji?" repeated the man. "Hehe, that's a suitable name." he then bent down again and patted the little dog on the head. "He knows who is master is, so he would never run far away from you. He is almost two months old. And he is even a Akita, and a _pure_ one. It's not easy to get one this days, and I don't even dear thinking how much you had to pay for him." the man then got up on his two feet and looked Sasuke right in the eyes.

"Much?" asked Sasuke, not really understanding that.

The blond then looked unsure at the other boy. "Yeah.. a dog like this one would cost up to 5 000 if not 10 000."

It wasn't the number of money that surprised Sasuke, really... Itachi had more then enough money to buy whatever he wanted. It was just that... he gave the puppy to_ him_, normally Itachi wouldn't give anything **that **expensive to him for **Christmas**. _'That can sort of explains why he told me to protect Genji with my life.'_ thought Sasuke. Again was Sasuke in his own little worlds, seeing only white. However, as he got back to the really world, saw he the blond man was walking away.

"I have to go now. Riki, Riko, Yami (**Yami means "Darkness"**), Hari (**Hari means "Crystal"**) and Mai (**Mai means "Dance"**) come on we're leaving." shouted the man to his dogs. And they reached at once, running after there master. None of them had robes on them, they just had a collar around there necks.

Sasuke saw in amazement all the five dogs following the blond person, not fighting, not barking. The must be veeery good trained and somehow felt Sasuke like: If he let them go now... he would lose one life opportunity. "Wait!" called the Uchiha after them.

The blond man stopped and turned around. "Yeeeeees?" purred the man softly.

"Em... I... I don't really know so much about dogs... and since you seems to know more then what I could _ever_ would learn... I wonder if you could train Genji a little for me?" as Sasuke said it, sounded it as if he didn't have any problem with saying it. But the blond person had no idea on how **hard **it really was for the _proud_ Uchiha... to _ask_ someone for** help**.

The blond man smiled at the question. "Sure, I can train Genji a little. My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way." Naruto walked up to Sasuke again, and hold out one hand. Sasuke looked down at it and took it. The moment there hands touched, skipped Sasuke's heart a beat, but he tried to forget about that as he had to introduce himself. "I am Uchiha Sasuke." they shook hands.

"But just so you know." started Naruto, smiling even bigger. "If I'm going to train Genji, I would have to train someone else as well." Naruto's voice was almost challenging and playful at the same time.

"Okay…?" mumbled Sasuke. "Who then?"

Naruto laughed. "**You** of course."

* * *

**Hehe finely have Naruto arrived!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. A New Feeling

**Hey hey. X3**

**Eh, I just want to say on little thing... I saw one Review that _sasuke's-emo-lover_ wrote. And I think everyone agrees with her.. It's about my spelling mistakes, yes I know I write much wrong.. but believe me, I read my stories over, over and over again to try to find those damn mistakes. It's just that... I can't see my one mistakes.. I read what I want to read (or something like that). I'm cursed! **

**English is also my second language... so I'm not so very good at it either.. However, I am trying my best. But when it comes to my grammar mistakes... ha..haha.. Well, I could need some help on that! So... if any of you guys sees some mistakes I keep write over and over again, and you know a little rule that can help me getting those mistakes right, pleeeease tell me! I would love to make my English better, so that my readers can read my stories with out getting too frustrated about all my writing mistakes.**

**Besides that... enjoy chapter three.**

**My First Puppy**

Chapter Three: A New Feeling

Sasuke looked shocked at the man that stood in front of him. His name being Naruto, and he had just said he could train Genji if he trained Sasuke as well?

Naruto made a funny face. "Now you didn't serious think I would train your dog, without you around? When I'm training someone's dog, I will get the owner himself to join in. If the owner can't handle the training, then neither can he handle a full train Akita... or any dog for the matter."

The Uchiha didn't know what to say. He had swallowed his pride so that he could ask the young man for... _help_, but he hadn't expect this.

"Here." started Naruto and took out the Frisbee. "Let me show you some of the training I let my dogs do, without me joining." the blond man turned to his dogs. "Riki! Yami!" shouted the man out, his voice being a little harsher then what Sasuke had heard so far. "First to catch." Naruto then tossed the Frisbee away with an incredible speed, and the two dogs went on the run after it. The others three just sat still in the snow, watching there two friends. Sasuke saw in amazement as Riki and Yami was running as fast as they could. Yami's black fur was easy seeing in the white snow, and the same with Riki's red.

The Frisbee flied over to some trees. However, that didn't stop the dogs. In fact, it gave Riki one idea. So with a strong turn, jumped Riki on one of the tree's trunks, then using the power in his legs to jump to the next tree trunk then the next, next and so one. Yami also got his idea, but he jumped up on the branch and jumped quickly to the next.

The new boy, who had almost never seen a dog, saw something he thought was impossible to anyone, spicily animals besides squirrels. Riki jumped easily down with the trunks, coming closer and closer to the flying Frisbee in an amazing speed. In addition, Yami jumped up on the branches, also getting closer and closer. Sasuke's eyes got bigger and bigger. And at the exactly same time, jumped Riki up from a trunk and Yami jumped down from a brunch, they bite Frisbee one each side of it. Riki and Yami fall down towards the ground, fly around and around, not letting go of the Frisbee. In the next second they landed on the ground, still holding the Frisbee in there mouths. None of them seemed to be taken any damage of the fall, as they looked angry at the other dog. Sasuke thought at first that Riki and Yami would start to attack each other, But...

"Good boys." called Naruto and walked up to them. At that second the dogs heard there master call for them, they stopped looked angry at each other and looked at Naruto, you could almost say that they were smiling. The blond took the Frisbee away from them and turned to Sasuke. "You see, they didn't just run straight to the Frisbee, but also used the surroundings to help them with the speed. That's something I showed them, and yeah... Anyways." Naruto start to search for something in his pockets. "Take this." he then hold out a little card to Sasuke. He took the card and looked at it. On it stood Naruto's full name, address and a phone number. Before Sasuke could ask what he could do with this, answered Naruto for him.

"Now you can call me if something happens, or if you have some questions. I guess you didn't just go out this time a day, just to take a walk. Going to the store? Well, I have to go too, and for the training, meet me here tomorrow morning, around this time. Then we can talk about it then. Bye." Naruto then whistled to his dogs and they all come running after him as the boy himself was running.

Sasuke didn't know what just had happened? Had it all just been a dream? A weird dream.. However, when Sasuke looked down on the little piece of paper he holed in his hand, he knows it wasn't a dream. He had... by luck... found someone that could help him with training Genji, and at the same time a trainer that could train himself! _'I guess swallowing my pride once in a while isn't so bad...'_ thought Sasuke to himself, but found it soon strange to think that way. _'What?! I didn't just think that...! Pride is number one! He was just lucky... to be a dog trainer and all.'_ The Uchiha then looked down to Genji. "Common let's hurry so that the stores will not be filled with peoples by the time we get there." Sasuke then started to jog out of the park, with Genji happily following his master.

It took them just some few minutes to reach a store, which sold dog food. "Stay here." ordered Sasuke to Genji as he had tightened the rope around a pole. The Uchiha hurried in the store on a search for dog food. Which was something he didn't find a first. And it took him bloody ten minutes to find a person that worked in the store.

"Where is the dog food?" asked he coldly and almost angry. The young lady that worked there looked frightened at Sasuke.

"..eh.. ju..st walk straight over there.. then take a left turn and then will you be right in front of ours store of dog food.." she had a little shaky voice. Who could blame her? Nobody felt safe when someone from the Uchiha Clan was angry and used there's deathly voice while speaking.

Sasuke on the other hands didn't bother about the girl and was on his full way over to the dog food. _'It should be around here.'_ he thought as he turned left. But what he saw... was not what he had expect. In his mind had the boy thought he just had to choose between one or two.. maybe even five different dog foods, **not over hundreds!** Sasuke stood in front of the biggest collection of dog food he had ever seen. Hell, he even thought dogs had _more_ food to choose between then humans. Why the hell was it so maaany different sorts of food? Just for **dogs**?!

'_This... can take forever...'_ thought Sasuke irritated, he didn't like the idea of leaving Genji out in the cold for to long and specially not walking home empty handed. _'Damn...'_ it was then Sasuke laid his hands in his pocket, feeling a piece of paper against his skin. Sasuke took it out, and saw the name: _Uzumaki Naruto_ standing on it. Then the phone number. _'Serious... haven't I swallowed my pride enough for **one** day?'_ thought Sasuke as he saw himself taking out his own phone and typed in the number. _'What is it with this guy... that makes him able to make me do thinks I never would have done to anyone else...?'_ was is last he thought, as he had now typed in the number and took the phone up to his ear. It didn't take long until the phone was answered.

"Hey Uzumaki Naruto here." heard Sasuke in his phone.

"Hey..." mumbled Sasuke back.

"What? Sasuke? You need my help already?" laughed the blond boy on the other side of the line.

"Shut up! I didn't know that a dog had so much food to choose between." Sasuke shouted angry, the second after he shouted turned the other line silent. Sasuke couldn't hear anything and stood there waiting for some second. Sasuke started to imagine that Naruto had to take the phone away from himself, because he was laughed so hard. Moreover, that thought made Sasuke feel really pissed, he hated to be laughed off. However, what Sasuke didn't know, was that Naruto had cover up his phone, to shout to some of his dogs not to attack the damn cat that had just arrived.

When the cat was gone, took Naruto away his hand from the speaker of his phone, and lifted it up to his ear aging. "Ah, safe. Sorry for that, I saw a cat.. and I had to tell Mai and Hari to stay back, they always loves to run after cats. But you where saying something about dog food? Well yeah, I know it's hard to choose which to buy, but I can tell you which I used on mine dogs at Genji's age." Naruto sounded acutely like he really wanted to help Sasuke... Which... was almost new for Sasuke to hear. Normally when he confessed he had problem with something, started the person to bug him to no end. For some peoples, was the feeling of being better then an Uchiha the best feeling ever. However, Naruto sounded totally pure. And the fact that Naruto had excused himself and told Sasuke why he had cut of the conversation for a second, made Sasuke feel something strange inside himself. A little warm feeling that he hadn't felt for a loooooong time, or... had he ever felt it before? But why did Naruto bring this feeling out? And why did Naruto treat him like a normal person? Didn't he know about the Uchiha company... and all this power it had, the work it did and the honor of even just know someone of the Clan and so on and so on. No, it isn't any person that walks this earth that doesn't know about the Uchiha family. Everyone did! EVERYONE!! ...but why didn't Naruto show him the big respect like everyone else did when they first meet him? This was strange...

Naruto had told Sasuke which to buy, Sasuke turned of his phone, bought the food, got Genji and was on his way home. The streets had already started to be filled with people that was on there morning routines, so Sasuke started to walk a little faster. He didn't like to be surround by strangers.

Save home, let he Genji go from the rope and allowed the dog go free around in the house. Sasuke laid the dog food in the kitchen and walked up to his own room. The feeling he had felt with Naruto on the phone hadn't left him yet. It was strange... this feeling... meeting Naruto... everything was strange!

The boy fall down on his bed and just laying there for a moment. _'Why the hell am I feeling like this? I just meet him... I don't even know him, and he surely doesn't know me!'_ Sasuke almost felt angry at himself for feeling like this. But then... another thought entered his mind. _'He was amazing with his dogs... but, it's not that. It's something with him, something with him that makes me feel so..._' Sasuke stopped the thought, no, he didn't want to think what this feeling might be, it was to soon. So he thought about something else instead... kind of.'Well, _I'm going to meet Naruto tomorrow...'_ that thought alone filled his stomach with butterflies. And a small smile danced on Sasuke's face. _'I almost can't wait. B... but that is only because I want to train Genji!' _Suddenly a loud barking got Sasuke's attention. He sat up on his bad, looking down on the floor where Genji stood.

"Hey Genji... what do you want now?" asked Sasuke, suddenly feeling very glad he got Genji as his dog.

Genji turned around and walked over to the door, barking at Sasuke at the same time. Telling his master he wanted to go for a walk in the house.

"You want to take a walk?" asked Sasuke. "Fine.. I guess I would have to show you the house sooner or later." Sasuke then got out of his bad and walked out of his room with his dog in front of him.

The tour took twenty minutes. Yeah... the house was biiig. However, Genji never got bored with it, he loved to walk by Sasuke's side in this big house, the dog already felt it like his home and was happy being there. And something else was special with Genji, he hadn't been running off like an normal curious dog would do, he just walked by Sasuke's side and listen to as the boy told him what the new room was and what they did in. At the finale of the tour was a room where the Akatsuki often was when they weren't working in the usually big building in the city.

Carefully knocked Sasuke on the door, nobody answered so he and Genji walked in.

"And here is where my brother and his friends usually hang out..." mumbled Sasuke quietly to Genji, having a bad feeling about entering the room.

"Oh hey Sasuke." said suddenly a voice inside the room. And in the next second come a head up from the sofa. The hair was red... so it was no other then Sasori, he stood up from the sofa and walked a little closer to Sasuke.

"Sasori.. why are you here?" asked Sasuke coldly.

"Wrong Sasuke. It isn't you who's allowed to ask that question little brother." Itachi then walked up behind Sasuke. "Something you want?" Itachi then looked down and saw Genji. "You want to deliver back you're puppy or something? Well sadly, I can only say it will not work..." Itachi was then cut of his sentence as Sasuke shouted back.

"No Itachi! I'm not here to give him back, specially not to you! I'm only showing him around in the house!! Oh, and his name is Genji by the way"" Sasuke then turned around. "Come Genji!" Sasuke shouted the last part to Genji as well as to his brother, he then stormed off, away from the room and his big brother. Genji quickly followed Sasuke, almost ignoring the hard tone Sasuke had used when he called his name. Genji was a clever dog and understood that the change of his masters mood had something to do with the other black hard person. So Genji didn't go until he had barked sometimes angry at Itachi.

"Wow... I think your brother is already changing." mumbled Sasori as he walked up to an speechless Itachi.

"Ye..ah.." got Itachi out. "He... have changed alright..." mumbled Itachi and looked after his little brother, who was no longer in sight.

"This will go faster then what I thought it would." started Sasori. "You should have given him a dog a long time ago." he then walked in the room again, laying down on the sofa.

The reason Itachi and Sasori was so shocked at Sasuke's actions, wasn't because he had shouted to them. It was because he had shouted with emotions... something the young Uchiha never did. And the fact that he was showing the dog around in the house and had already given him a name... was something they didn't expect either.

* * *

**Hey, I know this was maybe not the most interesting Chapters, but hopefully the next will be better, and everyone else.**

**Please continue reading My First Puppy! x3**


	4. The Meeting At The Park

**Hey! x3**

**Thanks for all the Reviews! Really, it means a loot!! XD  
**

**Some of you have given me advice on to make my writing better, thanks! **

_**sasuke's-emo-lover**_**, I know reading it out loud helps, I have done that with all my stories, but thanks anyway! x3 And you didn't make me feel bad, I like when peoples are honest with me, so thanks.**

**And to **_**marufu-chan**_**, I don't have so many friends that really likes Yaoi... plus they don't really reads whatever I'm writing anyways... (So far have I only got one friend that really read my Yaoi stories, and likes them) but thanks for the advise! x3 **

**Everyone enjoy this new chapter! x3**

Chapter Four: The Meeting At The Park

The youngest Uchiha almost couldn't sleep that night. He had just been rolling around and around in his bed for hours. The only way he could get any sleep was to take some sleeping medicine, which was not so difficult to find in his presence. Sasuke just walked to his bathroom, opened a bottle and took two tablet. The reason he had them, was because sometimes he had nights when he just couldn't find himself sleepy enough to fall asleep, so the sure come in handy now.

He didn't wake up by himself though, not by his alarm watch either. But from loud barks. Sasuke opened one eye, fighting the sleeping medicine and saw his dog, Genji standing up at his pillow, barking loudly in the boy's ears.

"Whaat..?" yawned Sasuke as he sat up in his bed. Genji just parked, and walked over to Sasuke's night table, on there was a watch and when Sasuke saw it, his eyes got big. "WHAT?!" They boy jumped out of bed, running to his bathroom. The watch was nine o'clock, which means he had about thirteen minutes to get ready and meet Naruto out in the park.

Some maids had heard Sasuke's loud outburst and was now standing out side his door. "What is going on here?" asked an could voice, yet... it was filed with so much curiosity.

"Ah! Itachi-Sama!" gasped one of the maids.

"W..e're so sorry." said one other, feeling bad that everyone was snooping around Sasuke's room.

"We just heard Sasuke-Sama call out "what" and we all got over here to see if something was wrong." the maids seemed to be very worried, as long they had known Sasuke or worked here, had he never overslept to something before and specially **not** shouted out like that.

Itachi just smirked. "But I guess everything is fine?"

"We don't really know, all we know is that he is taking a shower now." a maid spoke out, since she had been the one to opened the door and had heard running water from Sasuke's bathroom.

Itachi nodded at what the maid said. "Fine then, don't think more about my brother. He has his ways of doing things. So please go back to work." the oldest Uchiha sibling then turned around on his way to the dinner room to get some breakfast. However, before he got that far, turned the man around a second, looked at Sasuke's door and smirked to himself. _'I don't know were you are going to day brother, but something or **someone **has got the best of you.'_ Itachi then turned around, continuing his way to his breakfast.

In the bathroom had Sasuke got out for his shower and was now looking at himself in the mirror. Images of how well build Naruto's body was flashed in his mind. His cheeks turned red and hot, and the strange feelings inside of him come back. _'Damn.. why dose that always happens when I think of him?'_ asked Sasuke himself. It was now when he saw the red marks on his cheeks in the mirror. In some few second he looked empty at his own face. _'AH! I'm blushing! A Uchiha __**never**__ blushes!'_ the boy tried his best to make the blushing disappear, he even ended up slapping his cheeks, which of course just made it worse. When Sasuke saw it was pointless hitting himself, he stopped and just stared angry at his own mirror reflection and those red cheeks, which was red now thanks to the slapping.

The boy then got out from the bathroom, walked over to his closet to find some clothes he could wear. He had to be fast, so that he got time to eat breakfast. But how was he going to find the right thing to wear?! _'Damn.. I should have find something yesterday, before I got to sleep!'_ thought Sasuke angry as he tossed cloths out of the closet and to the floor. Angry and frustrated took he out his phone and hit one button, making the phone ring to another.

"Yes Sasuke-Sama?" asked a maid on the other line of the phone.

Sasuke had his phone resting on his elbow and pushed it up to his mouth and ear, while he used his hand to watch the clothes he hold up and then throw it at the floor. "I need my breakfast delivered to my room. And fast." he then hung-up the phone and throws it on his bed. _'How hard can it be to find one suitable outfit?!'_ the boy continued tossing his cloths on the floor.

A knock on the door didn't stop Sasuke with his search for the right cloths.

"Just lay it on the table." shouted Sasuke at the door. The maid walked in and she almost couldn't not believe with she saw. Never had Sasuke's room been this massy with his clothes everywhere. With big shocked eyes, walked the girl over to the table in the room, laid the plat down and walked slowly out the door again. Well out she rested her back against the door. The feeling that was in Sasuke's room was so intense, she had never felt that before... not in that room anyways.

Genji barked out loud. He could feel his master's frustrated feeling and was now trying to help. The puppy had walked around in the room, sniff on all the different clothes. And he now thought he had found something, so he barked to get Sasuke to look his way.

"What Genji? I don't have time." called Sasuke angry back. But that just made the puppy bark louder. And finely turned Sasuke around and saw his puppy standing beside a black sweater which had a big neck bend on it. Sasuke watched in confusions as Genji run over to a pair of pants and dragged them over to the sweater.

"You.. want me to wear that?" asked Sasuke surprised. His dog that wasn't more then two months had a better sense of style and fashion then what he had. But this just made Sasuke smile. "Thanks Genji. I own you one." said Sasuke happily and wasn't slow with getting the cloths on. Finely dressed walked he up to the table to eat his breakfast. Genji had his bowl of food in Sasuke's room and had already eaten.

They had now five minutes to reach the park. Sasuke had already got in his black coat and had his gloves on. Genji was in his rope and was ready to go.

"Common Genji, we have to run." Sasuke said to his dog as he opened the door and started to run out. The had five minutes to reach the park in time, but normally it took Sasuke more then ten minutes to reach the park from his house.

While at the park stood Naruto. He had arrived about twenty minutes earlier then what he needed. With him had he only Riki and Yami, his two most loyal dogs. The others was back home.

"I wonder when Sasuke will come.." mumbled the blond to himself. He had train Riki and Yami a little when he had come so early as he did, but it was about time for the other man to arrive now. Naruto sat one a cold bench and looked at his watch. Riki gave away a weak and sad sound, feeling sorry for his master as him and Yami sat down beside him. The snow was cold, and every dog Naruto trained knows he hated the white, cold snow.

Yami then barked out loud, trying to cheer his master up. Naruto turned to Yami and smiled. "Hehe, I'm fine. He will come soon..." and as he said that, stood Riki up and looked towards the other side of the park. Naruto followed his gaze. And there he saw a man in black coming running fast his way, and the person was followed by something small and gray/black. It was Sasuke, he come running as fast as he could with Genji right behind him.

Naruto smirked. "Was about time." called he out to the other boy. And Sasuke stopped running, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah well.. I had to eat breakfast." said Sasuke angry, not wonting to say how much troublesome this morning had been for him.

The blond just laughed a little. "Haha, well is that so. I guess we just can start the training then." he walked up to Sasuke and Genji. "I usually start the training with a little running, but it seems you already have done that." Naruto made a sign to the boy that they could take a walk while taking, so Sasuke and Naruto started walked slowly together.

"My dogs are special trained in one specially ..." started Naruto, but he suddenly stopped and didn't continue. It was like Naruto was about to open his heart to this stranger, but then remembered that he couldn't fully trust Sasuke yet, so he turned silent.

Sasuke looked at the other man a little confused and.. almost hurt. Somehow he also felt sad.. like Naruto didn't trust him yet and didn't tell him everything. _'Hey.. wait a second... Why should I fell hurt if it's something he don't want to tell me. It's fine, it isn't like I do care or anyways.'_ Sasuke then turned his gaze to something else.

"Ehehe, anyways." started Naruto again. "What or how do you want to train your dog? The usual, sit, stay and lay down things?" the blond sounded almost bored about those usually... things. Moreover, Sasuke didn't really know what to answered.

"That... would be fine for a start." said the Uchiha, but it was more of a mumble.

"Fine then, it is a start. But then I guess we can train inside, I hate the cold and I am just out in it when I have to train Riki." Naruto then snapped his fingers together, making his two dogs run up to him.

Sasuke watched in silent as Naruto walked on with one of his big smiles on his face. "Why do you train Riki so hard then?" asked the Uchiha suddenly.

The blond stopped and his smile become a little weaker, but it was still there. "He needs all the training he can get to survive in his career." Naruto looked at Riki, how looked back. Sasuke did the same. The dog seemed very strong, as if he had trained for all his life. "But don't think to much about that right now." cried Naruto out happily. "You should think more about Genji right now. So say... would you mind to visit my home right now, so that we can get started with his training?" Sasuke was taken by surprise by the question. _'Visit him? ..sure why not, now I can see how his house is like.'_ the Uchiha thought and nodded his head. "Good, then lest get up the speed then." said Naruto and started to jog out of the park, his dog being right behind him. Sasuke wasn't slow in following him either.

On the way, not much words was spoken. Sasuke never had been the social type and Naruto didn't have anything he wanted to ask for the moment. So they both walked in silent, but it wasn't a unpleasant silent... not at all, somehow they boys enjoyed the others company and they wasn't in need of words to communicate.

They walked and walked, Naruto leaded the way and Sasuke followed. Sometimes they stopped as Genji was curies with something and just had to sniff on it.

They had been walking for thirty minutes, and they were now walking up big stairs outside in a big forest. Sasuke was starting to wonder where the hell whey was going. In addition, who would live this far out in nowhere? And if Sasuke wasn't mistaken, so was this the way up to one of the many temples that was in Japan.

"..you... live up here?" asked Sasuke, breaking the long silent.

The blond looked at Sasuke while walking upwards. "Yeah, it's a long story. But when my parents died I was given a small area which is behind this temple. Nobody really knows about it since it's not allowed for people to entered the land I was given." Sasuke was confused by this, he had never heard about a place which he couldn't enter, but it was probably because nobody know about it, since nobody know where it was then they didn't enter it.

They got up from the stairs and saw a big temple. However, Naruto didn't as much as look at it as he walked past it. Sasuke had only visit one temples in his whole life, so he looked at it with amazement.

Naruto looked down at Riki and Yami "Go and tell the other that we are coming and that I have a visitor. I don't want them to go all crazy." the dogs took the order and started to run ahead.

'_Go crazy?'_ thought Sasuke. _'What is that suppose to mean?'_

The boys stood now in front of a small oblong house, and at each side of the houses, at it's left and right was there a long wall stretch out in the landscape. Nevertheless, the wall wasn't that long, since it soon took a turn. The wall seemed to surround whatever was on the other side of this little house. On the house was small door and it was open, a sign that Riki and Yami had got in without trouble.

"Don't be to surprised when you sees my home ground, it can be a little messy." laughed Naruto as he opened the door for Sasuke and his little puppy. Sasuke and Genji walked through the little hall of the strange house. Or, it couldn't been call a house.. since all it had was two doors, one on each end of it and nothing else. It could more be called a hall, a hall with two doors.

Sasuke pushed up the already opened door and saw now a big house at the other side. The sight was breathtaking. One big old Japanese manor, and also a little smaller house at the manor's right, and everything around the two houses was surrender by naked trees, thanks to the cold winter. And in front of the house stood Naruto's five dogs, waiting for there master and there guests.

"Hey boys, I'm glad you made the others be quiet." smiled Naruto and walked past Sasuke.

"The.. others?" asked the Uchiha.

"Yeah, did you think I only had five dogs?" said Naruto, making a funny face. "Hehe, these five is the once I have trained since they was small. But it happens that I finds dogs alone all-around in Japan, and sometimes peoples comes up to the wall we just passed and abandons there dogs there. Don't ask me why they do it, but I just have to take care of them."

Naruto then took Sasuke over to the smaller house, opened it and in there was up to ten other dogs. The Uchiha was puzzled by this. Why did Naruto take care of all this dogs? Fifteen together?! How did he get the money to feed all of them? Then Sasuke started to think about the program he sometimes watched on TV when he was bored. A program about the animals over in America, where they had something called animal police. Sometimes he had seen peoples having over thirty dogs, cats and all sorts of animals and they were all in horrible conditions. But here... Sasuke looked around and eyed the dogs for a few minutes. Here everything seemed to be in the lovely condition. The dogs were calm and seemed to be in a good shape as well.

"Well should we start with Genji's training?" asked Naruto nicely and closed the door. Sasuke nodded and followed the blond inside the other house. But before they got over to the house, had Sasuke just to ask.

"Why do you keep all the dogs?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "It's because... I don't want them to feel as lonely as I felt when I was growing up." with that hanging in the air, walked Naruto in side. Sasuke stood out in the cold for a few second. The feeling inside of him had come back, just this time it was stronger. His heart pounded fast... And all kinds of thought went through his head. _'Had Naruto been alone all his life? He said his parents died... I don't know when or why they died. But why is my heart pounding so fast..? I did also feel alone when I was little, but.. why was **he **alone..?'_ Sasuke's thought was mess, and he almost didn't understand them himself.

"You coming?" asked Naruto as he hold the door open for the other man.

"Yeah." was all Sasuke said, as he entered the house.

* * *

**I hope it was okay enough! x3 And please continue reading it! XD**


	5. Naruto's Home And The Little Training

Chapter Five: Naruto's Home And The Little Training

They had entered the big house and took of there shoes, Naruto then stopped and turned to look at Genji, then at Sasuke. "You don't mind washing Genji's feet before he entering the house do you?" the blond walked up to the side, opened a new door, showing a little room where it was a tub and some towels. Sasuke then looked at Genji, finding the little puppy to be very dirty under his pawns, so nodded and did as Naruto told him to do and took Genji into the new room.

When they were done, walked they out the little room and found Naruto leaned against a wall. "Before we are getting started, why not let me show you my house?"

Sasuke nodded. "Sure." And then started the tour. The first room Naruto showed them was the living room. The first thought that enters Sasuke's mind was, that it... was very big. _'Why would one person live alone in such a big house with such a big living room?'_ thought Sasuke as he walked around in the room, Genji walking right behind him. He then thought about his own house, Naruto's house seemed maybe big, but it wasn't bigger then the Uchiha manor. The living room had a sofa with some bookshelves standing in to the walls. And in between two bookshelves hang a picture. It was of a dog, Sasuke thought at first it was Riki, since the dog had most of the same aura like Riki and had the same fur color. It was just the eyes that was different. Nevertheless, in all, the little living room was... nice, clean and nice.

"This room is where I read, although it used to be a living room, hehe." Naruto stood in the doorway, holding one eye on Sasuke and Genji. When he saw the boy looking at the only picture in the room, some old memories started to come back to him as he thought about the old dog. "Oh, and that's my old man's dog, he is Riki's grandfather." Naruto then walked out of the living room.

The Uchiha saw after the boy, he really wanted to ask what had happened to his parents, but then it hit him... he didn't really know the boy to well... _yet_.

The tour continued, and the next was the kitchen.

"I used to be in here a lot before." started Naruto as he let Sasuke in. "Spicily at dinner times. It's not easy given so many dogs food at the same time." Naruto laughed at the old memory, but Sasuke could hear some sort of pain in that laugher. "I also used to be here to train myself to cook."

Sasuke looked around in the kitchen. "You can cook?" asked he calmly, almost in a joking way.

The blond smiled brightly and said. "Yeah! And if I may say so, it's not so bad either."

They walked out of the kitchen, and Sasuke was shown many other rooms, some small some large. When they had been in the bathroom had Sasuke noticed one little ting that was mission. Naruto had no mirror in his house, nowhere. How did the blond make sure he looked okay from day to day? This was just strange for Sasuke.. who couldn't have lived without mirrors?

Naruto then closed the door to the last room behind himself. "Okay, that was my house, now let the training begin." the blond clap his hands together, and the other boy nodded and started to walk to a place Naruto had mention on the tour that they would do train there, so he walked over to that room.

"You sure remember quickly." said Naruto as he walked beside Sasuke. "I only showed you my house once, and you already know where to go." the blond smiled and opened the training room.

Naruto walked over to one of the walls and sat down, with his back against it. "Now, I maybe scare you a little as I said I would train you two, but I said that before thinking about what you wanted to train him with. I'm used to train with a little more muscles with my dogs. But now it's you how's going to train youre dog with the basics first. You will first tell Genji to _sit_. Everytime he doses it right, you will walk up to him, pat him and give him good comments. If he doesn't, you will simply continue give him the order until he dose it right. Okay?" Sasuke looked at the other boy, and started with it.

When it come to the order "sit" it took Genji some time to understand that, sit? What was sit? The little dog was confused. Sasuke had tried in ten minutes and was losing his patience. Then suddenly one thing got in the Uchiha's mind. He walked over to the dog, having Naruto's eyes stiff on him at all times, Sasuke then sat down beside Genji and said. "Sit." to himself, then he stood up, walked over to where he had been standing most the time and told Genji. "Sit." This time took Genji the order and sat down on the floor, Sasuke smiled and walked up to Genji, patted him on the head and said. "Good boy." Then Sasuke walked back again, Genji stood up. Sasuke told the order again and Genji sat down. The Uchiha smiled and walked over to his puppy and patted him again.

Suddenly a clapping sound come from the wall. Sasuke looked over at the blond, seeing him applaud. "You aren't stupid, and neither are you dog." Naruto then got up. Walked over to Sasuke and laid is arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Something hit me. If Genji can teach the others commands too, and maybe something more, what about enter a Dog Show?"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, as the blond was so close.. to close. "..Dog ...Show?" said Sasuke, trying to keep his cool.

The blond smiled brightly. "Yeah! I goes there every year. You can win much money if you win too, but I don't really care about the money, I just think it's fun. There will be one contest in about two months from now."

The Uchiha didn't know what to say, joining a dog competition? With a dog that would just be four months at that time... "Why not.." mumbled Sasuke.

When Naruto hear it, he started to jumped up and down happily. Totally forgetting he had Sasuke's head trapped between his strong arm. So with the complications with there bodies being so close, and the suddenly movement from Naruto, made Sasuke lost his balance and fall down on the floor, dragging Naruto with him.

In the second Sasuke felt he was falling downwards had he automatically closed his eyed, waiting for a hard meeting with the floor. But as the seconds went by... the fall hadn't come so hard as he thought it would be, on the other hand felt it more like as if someone had laid him slowly down on the floor. After some few seconds decided Sasuke to opened his eyes, but what he saw wasn't what he had expected. Right in front of him was Naruto's face. The young blond man breathed heavily as he looked down on Sasuke.

"That was a close call.. sorry about that." mumbled Naruto, and it was about now Sasuke noticed Naruto had both his arm holding strongly on Sasuke's shoulders. The reason the fall had been so light for Sasuke, was because Naruto had reacted quick and used his strength to lift Sasuke upwards, as well as they both felled downward. However, the blond's knees had to pay the price with hitting the floor hard.

Both of the young men stood still for some minutes, none of them dared to move. They just sat in that position... looking each other in the eyes, trying to read what the other was thinking. Naruto then saw one piece of Sasuke's dark hair lying on the face of the Uchiha boy. And without thinking, reached the blond out towards it. Sasuke saw this, but couldn't move. In addition, as Naruto's hand moved the piece of hair away, felt Sasuke the other boy's finger touching over his skin. Sasuke felt his heart beat faster and faster, and he was sure Naruto could hear those hard and fast beats of his heart... it sounded like a guy was going crazy on the drums or something.

When Naruto had moved away the hair, he returned to just look lost in the black eyes of Sasuke. Somehow those black eyes hypnoses him, and without him noticing had he started to move his head downwards, closer to Sasuke's face... and lips. But before Naruto got any further down... started Genji to bark. Sending both of them back to reality and quickly jumped up on there feet.

Naruto coughed sometimes, looked a little angry at Genji.. but it couldn't be helped. And Sasuke was so red and felt like his head would explode._ 'What... was that all about?!...'_ thought Sasuke shocked. _'What the hell is this feeling!! My heart is all pounding.. I have to.. get out of here...NOW!'_ Sasuke turned to Naruto and tried his best to calm down is body. "S..sorry about the fall." started Sasuke to whisper, but he soon shocked his head, trying to get some senses knocked back in him. "But thanks for the training... I think I will be on my way home now. See you tomorrow." Sasuke turned around, called for Genji and they where soon out for the house. Leaving a little puzzled Naruto, but the blond soon smiled to himself as he thought back to what just had happened a moment ago. Sasuke had said they could meet tomorrow, which they never had agreed on. But he guessed it was okay, the situation had been a little special. _'I can't wait for tomorrow then.'_

While Naruto sat down, being very calm about everything, was Sasuke not so calm. Never had the boy felt like this... he really wanted to be with Naruto, but damn! They only just meet! So why did Naruto make him feel like this? Sasuke was so away in his thoughts, that he didn't even noticed where he was running. Genji was far behind him, barking for him to stop. When Sasuke had run himself out of breath, stopped the boy. His hot breath becoming clods in the cold winter wind. "...what's wrong with me..?" mumbled the Uchiha out loud.

You maybe wonder why the poor little boy was so confused, it's easy. Never before had he felt any love. His parents had most of the time been working, never been there for him. And the same goes to his big brother Itachi. Sasuke had always been alone in the world, always just thought about good grads at school nothing else. When he was done with school and finely come home, had he hoped to dig his own self into the work of the Uchiha Company. However, that never happened. Instead gave Itachi him a puppy, forcing him to go out for once. The truth was that Sasuke hadn't been out in public like what he did when he got the dog food, never.. he had never been needed to, so why would he go out. But as he got Genji he had to learn how to be out in public. Thank God for movies, without them.. he wouldn't have gotten far. Sasuke didn't have any friends either, he had.. never... felt any love at all. And not this much at one time.

But now, when he meet Naruto, it all chanced. He felt something he thought he never was going to feel. His heart had beaten faster, his head had felt dizzy... all kinds of new feelings he hadn't felt before. That's way he wanted to get away from Naruto for the time being. To get himself under control again... he didn't really like to lose himself like that.

"I'm sorry that I was running away from you Genji." Sasuke looked down at his dog, who had had it difficult to run after Sasuke in the deep snow. The little puppy's body wasn't so big and he was now exhausted. Sasuke looked down on his poor dog. And without another word, bended he down, took Genji in his arms and carried the dog rest of the way home.

Finely home had the watch turned to be three o'clock, so it should be close to diner time. Sasuke sigh but didn't let go of Genji. He just held the puppy in his arm, almost enjoying the little creature company in his hands.

"Where have you been all day Sasuke?" asked a cold voice.

"Itachi..." mumbled Sasuke irradiated. In addition, one of the maids walked up to Sasuke and helped him to get off his coat. "That's none of your business." Sasuke then walked over to his room, feeling little tired. Once he got up and opened his door he let go of Genji, who walked over to his big basked and laid down, falling a sleep almost right away.

"It's strange.." mumbled Sasuke out. "I have only been with him for some few hours.. yet if feels like a day have past... and... somehow it feels like I wasn't enough with him."

That day went on, Sasuke eat diner alone... as usual, only with Genji's company. The sun went down and it turned dark outside. The city lights shined up the streets. On the sky was it only the stars and the big moon. Inside in the Uchiha manor sat one of the Akatsuki members on his computer. It was Sasori, he found something interesting, as he had hacked one person's computer to dig for info. But the information he found wasn't what he had hoped for.

"Damn it." Sasori had been spotted by the person he had hacked, quickly hided he his tracks and turned of the computer, with the information still burning in his mind. Quickly walked Sasori out if the room, opened a door and entered a new room where the other Akatsuki members where.

"What's with the blank face Sasori?" asked Hidan as he saw Sasori entered the room.

"Something wrong? Hm." asked Deidara, but he didn't sound to interested, as he was in the middle of Expert mode in Guitar Hero III.

"Deidara, turn of the damn game!" shouted Sasori irritated.

"I can't now! I am in the middle of the last song here! Oh Yeah! Star Power!!" Deidara lifted his guitar and was totally in the game, letting his fingers dance over the green, red, yellow, blue and orange buttons.

Sasori looked angry at his game crazy, boom boom, idiotic, blond partner. "Kakuzu, would you have to honor?" said Sasori in a devilish smirk.

The tall man didn't say anything as he happily pulled out the electricity to the Play Station 2. The only reason he voluntary to do that, was because, now wouldn't the electric bills be **so** high this month.

"NOO!!" shouted Deidara out in sheer horror as he saw the screen turn black. "Why did you do that Kakuzu!!" But the big Akatsuki member didn't say anything as he continued reading the newspaper.

"What's with all this racket?" a cold voice come from the other side of the room. A chair, which was by a desk, turned around and there sat Itachi.

Deidara pointed at Kakuzu. "He turned off my game!!"

"Oh shut up Deidara!" called Sasori. "Itachi.. I have bad news." the red-head walked up to Itachi. "_They_ are on the move, I don't know when they will make it... but, we have to be carefully that _anything _could happened."

Itachi eyed Sasori, and sigh a little. "Fine... all the members of Akatsuki will stay here for the time being. I don't want any accident with _them_ again. _**You ****all understand me**_?" the oldest Uchiha looked at every Akatsuki members with a harsh and cold look, telling them he was deadly serious._ 'Why did this had to happened in a time like this? And what is__** he**__ planning __**this**__ time?'_ Itachi turned his chair around, looked out the big window what was now in front of him, and looked up at the moon.

Deidara didn't really comply about staying at the Uchiha manor for the time being. He had maaaany games he could play! And plenty of time paying back to Sasori. Tobi also liked to join Deidara in the video games. The others... well they usually did there work on other rooms.

Sasori sat down in the sofa, the Akatsuki hacker had a bad feeling about this. Why did _he_ or _they_ start to moving? After a so long time... and what was _he_ after now?

* * *

**I will not say so much about that last part. :P Continue reading to understand what's going on! x3**

**Em, I'm still getting Reviews about my ****terrible** **writing and ****grammar.. and I'm sorry... TT.TT I really wish I could write better... but I can't... sooorry!**


	6. Two Months Of Training

**Hey ...I think I have come up with an explanation on of my bad English grammar. Not an excuse, but an explanation. My home language is Norwegian, which is very similar to English, but also at the same time very different.**

**The Norwegian grammar is somehow the totally ****opposite from the English grammar. However, I don't really know much the different from those two. So I guess I'm writing sort of Norwegian-English... Sorry for that.**

**Hate me all you guys want... I'm still trying my best to get this as much pure English as I can.**

**Please try to enjoy this chapter. :3  
**

Chapter Six: Two Months Of Training

Sasuke woke up from a good night of sleep. He hadn't have this good sleep for a long time. This morning walked Sasuke peacefully over to his bathroom, took on the clothes he had found the night before and was now ready to meet Naruto.

"Are you ready Genji?" asked Sasuke his little puppy, who waggled his tall happily and also made one happy bark as Sasuke got the rope on him. However, before they got to the door, someone knocked on it. "Yes?" said Sasuke with his usually cold voice. A maid stepped in the door, bowing once before she started to talk.

"It's a man out with the gate who is waiting for you Sasuke-Sama." Sasuke was surprised to hear this. Moreover, walked up to his window, and saw the blond, Naruto, standing out in the snow with Riki, Riko and Mai.

"I see, I will be right out." the Uchiha walked pass the maid and was on the run down the many stairs with Genji right at his side.

At the same time, had Itachi heard the bell rang and asked the maid who it was. She had just answered that someone was here to see Sasuke. _'See my brother?'_ thought he suspicious and was on his way to meet this guy. _'Now... who could that be?'_ Itachi smirked to himself and went out the back way. _'Hey.. that kid seems familiar.'_ Itachi saw the blond boy ...or man, who was surrounded by three dogs. _'Where have I seen him before...?'_ Suddenly come Sasuke running out with his little puppy. Itachi eyes got big, did Sasuke smile there? No... impossible... Itachi couldn't believe his eyes. Then he saw his brother say something to the blond man, gave him the rope to Genji and walked quick back to the house._ 'What? Is he just a dog watcher or something?'_ Itachi then took this chance and walked up to the blond man.

"You know that dog is very expensive, right?" said Itachi as he got out from the shadows. The blond looked over to the man. His three dogs started to bark angry and jumped in front of there master, showing there teethes to Itachi. Riki also stood in front of the little puppy, trying to protect Genji as well.

"You like dogs I see." mumbled Itachi. Nevertheless, he didn't fear the dogs, even though... there teethes did seem very sharp.

"My dogs **is **my **life**, and is special trained. But I'm sorry if they are rude." Naruto lifted up his right hand a little, this little movement making the three dogs back-off. However, Riki didn't take his eyes for Itachi. Somehow, the dog didn't trust the tall, dark man. (**Dark... I mean his hair and eyes. Plus ...the _evil _aura**)

"It's alright. Just don't be too attached to Genji, my little brother is the one who's going to train him." Itachi then walked away. And with the best timing in the world, come Sasuke running out of the house a second later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." called Sasuke, sweating from all the running. At first had he been running down all the stairs to get out to Naruto, and then he had to run in to get something to eat, eat as fast as possible before running out to the blond again.

In Sasuke's mind had he thought... when he meet Naruto again, would he remember the embarrassed accident that happened yesterday. And that he would lose control of his body and mind like last time. ...but, when he saw Naruto's face shine up to him as he come running closer, all worries had just disappeared. Nevertheless, of course the Uchiha didn't want to show all his emotions just like that, so he got on his usually cold face, showing absolutely no feelings. Although with Sasuke's emotionless mask would scared away most peoples, but not Naruto, he just smiled happily.

"It's okay, I didn't wait that long. What about some special training to day?" said Naruto as they started to walk away from the Uchiha manor. "As you know, I always begins with some running. Buuut, I guessed normal running wouldn't be so interesting for an Uchiha."

Sasuke liked they way the blond talked. And as the Uchiha he was, he loved to take challenges.

"At first, Genji is going to have this." Naruto took out a small weight from his pocket. It looked like a small stick, it just was a little heavier. The blond bend down, giving it to Genji. "He must have it in his mouths while we all are running. And since he then wouldn't be able to run with his tongue out, then neither will you use your hands." the blond then took out a rope, and rotated it around Sasuke's hands. With a quick movement tighten he it as well. Sasuke's hands were now impossible for him to move as they where tightening behind his back. "And this will help you a little too." Naruto then laid two belts over each of Sasuke's shoulders. The Uchiha felt suddenly hundred pounds heavier.

"What the?" said Sasuke surprised, by the suddenly heavy feeling.

"Relax, you will get used to it." cheered Naruto happily and started to walk a little faster.

"Used to this? How the hell did you get everything over to my house?" Sasuke was a little frustrated, it was heavy, but Naruto didn't seem to be tired at all.

"You think I'm weak or something?" asked Naruto in a playful voice. The blond lifted his arm up and flex his strong-arm muscle, showing how big it was. Many years or training had really done its wonders. The Uchiha felt his cheeks becoming hot by the sight, and had to come up with an idea to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"Well lets just go, hey... how did you know where I lived anyways?" Sasuke asked, fighting his heavy fifty pounds he had got on each shoulder. It was not so easy to go as he had hoped, but no way was he going to show to the blond that he giving up, or that he was weak. Even Genji tried his best with the little heavy stick in his mouth as he followed the boys.

"When you told me your name was Uchiha, I guessed this was where you lived. And besides it's not so heavy. Common lets run!" the blond then started to run faster. At first, did Sasuke only look at him in disbelieve... and almost couldn't believe what Naruto just told him to do. But with one irritated ground leaving Sasuke throat, forced the young man his body to fight more and started slowly to run faster after the blond.

I guess I can say it's like that the days went on. Naruto showed up everyday, trained Genji as well as Sasuke. He wanted them both to be strong, in body, mind and soul.

Genji was a fast learner, and had in just two weeks learned how to _sit_, _stay_, _fetch_, _lay down_,_ play died_ and some other easily techniques.

The two boys did also learn something, but that was about each other. Sasuke had never enjoyed been with anyone else so much as he did when he was with Naruto. And the same was with the blond. Sasuke was maybe cold sometimes, but that wasn't something Naruto couldn't handle, or change.

Sometimes had they been training over with Sasuke's house, since the weather hadn't been so good everyday. But over there was it some Akatsuki members that didn't have _so _much to do, and found it interesting to see others sweat. Itachi was the one that didn't mind, or think over where his bother was and worked instead with his Company.

Konan, Kisame, Tobi and Deidara were one of them that sometimes joined in the training. Sasuke on the other hand... didn't really like that they interfered so much. He wanted to be alone and train with Naruto. All alone... but he couldn't actually throw out his future collaborators, so the Uchiha let them join in. Naruto didn't mind either, he hadn't had it this much fun since he was little. And Tobi made the day so much funnier, specially when Deidara was angry at him, when he did something stupid.

Other days ordered Naruto that they should run in the rainy, slush or gray weather. Sasuke didn't even like the idea of that, but he had to do what Naruto told him to do. Those days wasn't fun, but then would Naruto only say. "I never say the training would just be a dancing on roses, sometimes, to get really good results, you have to dance down at the thorns of the rouse." And like that, continued the training. In the last weeks was it much harder then what it ever had been, but Sasuke and Genji both was able to live through it. And the competition was now tomorrow.

Sasuke laid on his bed, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Yes, the boy was a little nervous. He was going to perform not only in front of Naruto but in front of a bunch of other peoples too. Who wouldn't be nervous?

And finely had the time come, Sasuke and Naruto walked towards the place where the dog competition was going to be. Sasuke's butterflies had disappeared when he was with Naruto. Somehow had the blond a relaxing effect on him. Well the Uchiha didn't complain, now could he have on his normal cold glare.

"Are you nervous?" asked the blond as him, Sasuke, Genji and Riki, walked on the sidewalk.

"Not really." answered Sasuke back, lying a little. He didn't want to tell Naruto that he was a little nervous. That would be a dishonor for his pride.

Naruto simply smiled by the answer. "Oh really. Well then, you can be glad Genji is used to be with different dog. If he wasn't he would maybe been a little problem." Naruto looked down at Genji, who could now been walked with in the streets without using a rope. The four months old dog looked up at the blond and barked. Naruto laid his hands behind his head. "You tell me you would be a problem? You're just as stubborn as you master I guess." laughed Naruto. "Well, here we are."

Sasuke looked up at the big building in front of them. It was just one store building, but it was large. Many peoples and there dogs was here as well. Peoples trying to get in, and others who just took some fresh air before everything started.

"You should go and get registration. I have some thing to take care of." Naruto and Riki then walked in to the crowd of peoples, living Sasuke and Genji alone.

"Well... lets get going then Genji." said Sasuke and walked in the building. Finely inside, could he easily see where he was going to get register. Sasuke walked over to the table where it was available.

"Hey." said the girl who sat behind the table. "Your going to compete?" she seemed very nice, with long dark hair, and white eyes. On her could Sasuke see a name tag, _Hinata_ stood there.

"Yes. I am Uchiha Sasuke and my dog Genji, we would like to compete." Sasuke used his usually voice, not bothering using any emotion at all.

"Ah, Sasuke-San, you're with Naruto-Sama right?"

Sasuke thought stopped for a second. Did she just misplace the two ending at each name? Naruto-Sama? What was with that? Sasuke then saw the girl waiting for his answer. "Yeah.. I'm with Naruto." said he quickly back.

"Nice to meet you then. But your registration as already been taken cared of, so here, just take this and sign this." Hinata laid down a small number tag and a paper where Sasuke signed quickly. On the tag was a number, it showed _sixty-nine_. Sasuke took it, walked away from the girl, and tried to fine his place. _'Somehow I feel this day will be filled with surprises.'_ thought Sasuke as he walked in a door and saw many placed where peoples stood with there dogs, making them ready for there performers. As Sasuke walked to find his numbed, catch his eyes the blond hair of Naruto and saw the blond talking with a three men. _'Who are they...?'_ thought Sasuke as he walked slowly over to them, hiding behind some unknown people and listen to the conversation.

"Nice to see you hear again Naruto-Sama." said on with short brown hair.

"Will you compete this year? It would be nice seeing a pro again." said another with white hair. He also had half his face behind a mask. Maybe he had it to protect himself against dog hair, if he was allergic...

"Or are you going to take the usually place?" said the third, who had long white hair and two red marks in his cheeks. Starting at his eyes and went all the way down to the end of his cheeks.

"Now calm down guys. I just arrived, give me some air." laughed Naruto. "I think I will help Kiba and Shikamaru as always. I don't have time to compete. It's much funnier to watch how everyone else is." Naruto was about to say something else, when suddenly a little kid walked up to him.

"Naruto-Onii-Sama, you are here this year too." the boy yelled out happy.

"Yeah, yeah. I am. Damn is that so much of a surprise? So what do you want Konohamaru?" asked the blond as he rubbed the boy's hair with one hand.

"I just wonder if you are going to join the bear hunting when the snow disappears." Konohamaru seemed overjoyed to see Naruto, and smiled happily.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. It seemed those four know much more about Naruto then what he did, and that made the Uchiha angry.. veeery angry. _Why hadn't the blond told him anything!?_ Sasuke looked angry over at the blond who just laughed and talked nicely with his _friends_... The Uchiha's blood was boiling...

* * *

**Damn.. I didn't like this chapter. Hope you guys did.. a little at last.**

**Please continue reading when the next chapter comes. Hopefully then, will something special happen.**


	7. Agility Contest

Chapter Seven: Agility Contest

Naruto stood and talked with some old friends, when suddenly he felt a cold feeling dancing down his back. _'What's this ...feeling?'_ thought the blond as he almost felt sicken by this new and strange aura. In a slow movement turned the blond around, and he could swear to God that... those black eyes he usually saw... were now crimson red. Naruto saw the Uchiha looking right at him, but the eyes were terrifying, they was filed with so much anger... and almost hatred. Just by seeing the young Uchiha looking at him that way was enough for the blond to get deeply hurt on the inside, but he fought hard and was able to force up a smile on his face.

Naruto turned back to his friends. "Sorry guys... I have to... em... check something." the blond excuse himself and walked quickly over to where Sasuke stood. But the Uchiha was to busy with looking angry at Naruto that he didn't realize that the blond was coming closer. And suddenly when Naruto was close enough, took he Sasuke in the arm, dragging the stubborn Uchiha with him.

"What's your problem?" asked Naruto in a harsh voice when he had dragged them both far enough away from people. The blond was very sad and hurt, but... he didn't show it in his voice.

"What's my problem?! What's your problem?!" yelled Sasuke back, not holding in any anger. In side of him felt it like he had got an hard stone in his heart, a very unpleasant feeling. "Haven't I been with you everyday for the last two months? And when were you going to tell me something about yourself?! Got damnit! It seemed like everyone out there know who you are and what you are doing! You actual used your dogs on bear hunting?!" the Uchiha felt betray, a small, but strong feeling he only felt when Itachi had simply thrown him in a school... which was far, far away from his home. Now he felt the same feeling.. but what Itachi had done, was much worse then what Naruto had done.. or not done.

"Damn Sasuke calm down!!" called Naruto out, and tossed the boy and himself in to a small room and got the Uchiha against the wall, holding both hands on the boy's shoulder. However, the Uchiha just wouldn't stop shouting. And the blond was growing sick of this.

Sasuke had been blinded by his own feelings and didn't really see clear anymore. The only think he found himself doing was shouting at the blond. But.. then suddenly, come a warm feeling over his lips. He couldn't move them either. _'Wha..t'_ thought Sasuke surprised. His sight was slowly coming back to him. Nevertheless, what he saw wasn't something he had expected. Two sky blue eyes looked right into his owns, holding him still, not allowing Sasuke's eyes to look some other places. Sasuke then noticed Naruto's lips.. covering his owns. _'He's.. kissing me..'_ thought Sasuke, as he slowly starting to lose himself into the kiss. It felt so warm and soft, with such an elegant feeling. Sasuke's muscle was completely relaxed now, and it was thanks to Naruto that he was still able to stand. His hands on the Uchiha's shoulders was all the kept the boy up. Sasuke had also closed his eyes.. and was now totally taken away by the feeling Naruto gave him.

When Naruto felt Sasuke had calmed down, took he the chance and broke the kiss, which felt like had lased for an eternity. Naruto didn't pull fare away from the Uchiha, he simply rested his head at the other boy's shoulder as he had moved his hands to the wall.

"Sorry if I upset you in any kind of way.. I had is simply so fun being with you.. that I didn't really think about what I usually did, so I guess I forgot." Naruto whispered in to Sasuke's ear. The blond then lifted his head, seeking the eyes to the Uchiha. "But I guess you will like to know.." mumbled Naruto before he pulled away from Sasuke and walked some steps back in the little room, and turned his back to the other boy. "You maybe have wondered how I am able to have so many dogs, and at the same time get the time to train them and get money for food and everything. The answered to that is simple."

Sasuke stood still in to the wall, not wanting to move. He didn't like that Naruto had left him like that, but he finely got the information he wanted, so he was a little happy.

"I am using my dogs in everyway I can. You already know _bear _hunting, but it's only that. _Deer-_ and _boar_ hunting is also something I train my dogs to be good at. When I kill the animal some humans want me to kill, I get much money for it. And dogs like Yami is special trained in smelling, like finding drugs and stuff like that. The police often use him when they want to train other police dogs. Dog competitions are also something I used to anted to, but anyways... My dogs is my life, thanks to them am I able to get money to make us all survive." Naruto ended his explanation and turned around to look at Sasuke. The Uchiha was very surprised by the long answer. How could one man live his life so much thanks to his dogs... it seemed.. almost unbelievable for Sasuke at first.

"What about the all the Naruto-"sama" thing?" asked Sasuke after a few seconds of silent. The question was very quiet, since his lips almost felt numb after the.. lovely kiss.

"Ah, that. It's just that... most of everyone that joins in the dog competition knows who I am and how good I am with dogs, and I guess they kind of admire me or something." Naruto answered, and seemed very thoughtfully about the question, he hadn't really thought over it before... but something did he know, one man started calling him that after the blond had told him his full name. _'Hmm.. strange.'_ thought Naruto.

The room was silent again, until Sasuke got one new question. "But..." pressed Sasuke out of his numb mouth. "Isn't the hunting dangerous?" the feeling of the kiss had paralyzed the boy's lips, but Naruto was able to understand him and looked sadly down on the ground.

"Yeah... specially bears. Riki is one of the only dogs that have really survived those hunts. Fourteen dogs..." Naruto stoped a second. "...have lost there life out in the mountains... The only thing I can do for them now is remembering there names and how good they fought with all there powers and protect me and there friends." Naruto's eyes was filled with sadness and bad memories. Carefully moved Sasuke away from the wall and took Naruto's hand in his own. The blond was surprised by this and looked confused as Sasuke.

"Don't look at me like that. You... kissed me first." said Sasuke, blushing a little and did only mumble the last part. Naruto made a big grin and laid one strong arm around Sasuke, dragging the boy in to a little hug, still letting Sasuke hold his other hand.

"Yeah I did." laughed Naruto out happily. "And I don't mind doing it again." the blond then pressed his lips against Sasuke's. This kiss become soon a more passion one. With Sasuke's both hands on Naruto's head, dancing his fingers through the blond's hair and also trying to make this kiss deeper. Naruto wasn't slow with placing his now free hand around Sasuke's back, the other one was up at the boy's head. The blond soon bite at Sasuke's bottom lip, begging to enter. It acutely took Sasuke some seconds to decide if he should let the blond enter his mouth, he also wonted to dominate the kiss.. but this one time wouldn't hurt. So Sasuke opened his mouth a little, the second after entered Naruto's tongue the other's mouth.

After some few minutes with a war with there tongues, broke Naruto the kiss and started to go downwards, kiss and bite on Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha was a little shocked but they suddenly change, buy didn't complain. Naruto wasn't slow in finding one of Sasuke's weak spot on the neck, and as he sucked on it, couldn't Sasuke help himself and let out one weak moan. Naruto just smirked against the skin and continued going further down.

Sasuke's body felt like he was on fire, the feeling was totally new for him. His heart pounded so hard and fast... but it wasn't in a bad way, really... this feeling was wonderful, lovely and almost inexplicable... but it was so nice and lovely. A new moan escaped Sasuke, as he felt the blond's hand traveling up under his shirt.

The blond young man almost couldn't hold back anymore. He finely got Sasuke alone, and the Uchiha didn't bother or try to stop him. So could he do it... here? Now? Naruto was about to toss of the shirt the Uchiha had on, but was soon stopped by a sound that come out of the speakers.

"**We will kindly ask everyone to be ready in ten minutes.** **If you are not ready by then, you will be disqualified.**" the voice in the speaker died out and everyone out side the room started to move. In addition, on the inside had things stopped a little.

"You better go and get ready." said Naruto as he let go of Sasuke's stomach and started to fix the other boy's hair, trying to make it look alright. Sasuke could hear the unsatisfactory in the blond's voice. Sasuke smiled to himself and waited to Naruto had made his hair look okay again. "There, just as sexy as ever." said Naruto happily when he was done. "You better go and find Genji and get ready." when Sasuke heard that, he got panic and was soon on the run out the door. Naruto just stood silent in the room, with a smirk on his face. _'Maybe next time should we have made sure Genji was on a safe place.'_ Naruto opened the door. "Hey Riki." said the blond as he saw his dog sitting outside the door. "You know where Genji is?" the five years old dog simply turned his head and looked towards a direction. Naruto followed with his eyes, and saw Sasuke walked over to Genji, who seemed had been sitting on the same place where Naruto had talked with his friends. "Well I guess we should get to work then." the blond smiled and walked away, with Riki walking right behind him.

The Uchiha had got panic then the blond had mention that Genji was missing. But thank God that the puppy had only sat down one the last spot he had seen his master and had waited for him to return to him.

"Hey Genji." said Sasuke in what you can call a happy voice. Genji barked back, glad to see his master returning to him. "We better go and get you ready." mumbled Sasuke, took out the tag, and started to search for his number. At the same time was the boy's thought happy, he had got to know what his feelings was for Naruto and it seemed the blond felt them back. The Uchiha could almost have yelled out in happiness, buuut that would not be the way for an Uchiha to behave. Sasuke cursed about his stupid pride and let his thought float back to the kiss he had shared with **his** lovely blond. _'Just wait to night.. Naruto-**Sama** and I will make you moan to no end.' _Sasuke smirked to himself and continued looking for his place.

It took him two minutes to find the right box... or stall which was given to him. With some quick movement with the brush, was Genji all ready to perform. First of all was the participants going to meet up at the performing stage, in front of the judges, with each ten at the time. So Sasuke was at the end in the sixth group, which also was the last one.

The Uchiha saw on all the trainers and there dogs, none of them had one that was as young as his, and all had there dogs was in ropes, something Sasuke didn't use, since he had full control of Genji whenever he went of to. Plus the puppy would never run of, unless Sasuke told him to. Both of them trusted the other... and magical bond between a dog and his master.

Finely was it Sasuke's turn. He and his group walked calmly over to the big performing floor. They all stood up with about thirty centimeter distends from each other. Sasuke eyed some of them, not everyone got so very good control of there dogs. Someone was howling and/or being very hyper, not wanting to sit still. Sasuke started to wonder what kind of training they had been going through, Genji was not at all anything like that. He just sat still beside his master, waiting of any order. On the other side of the floor sat the judgers with there own table, writing down things they thought would be helpful later on. One man also walked around and saw closer on the dog to see if he was healthy and all ready for this. It didn't take long until the man, or judge got over to Sasuke and Genji.

"Hey, I am Kiba. In my papers it stands your totally new in this." the man had short brown hair with some red marks on his cheeks. It looked like fangs, but Sasuke didn't want to think to much about anything about him, he was a judger so the Uchiha kept his cool. Kiba looked down on his paper. "You're Sasuke with Genji, right?" asked the judge and looked on Sasuke and Genji.

"Yes." was all Sasuke said, wanting to get this as soon as possible over with.

"Hehe, okay. Well everyone in here knows that it's not only the three of us judgers, it's a fourth too. However, nobody knows who he is. So they don't got a _goody goody_ talk with him, trying to get him on there side. Anyways... just so you know, your dog is not old enough to join in this agility contest, normally the dog have to be fifteen months or older, _but_ I have heard you're an really good master and trainer, so me and the other judgers have made an exception for you. So just have control of your dog and do your best." the man then walked away and joined his other judger colleagues. Sasuke was a little surprised with what judger Kiba had said. Naruto hadn't mention anything about how old a dog must be... _'I guess I will just have a serious talk with him afterwards.'_ thought Sasuke.

Everyone started to walk back to there places, and the first group started there performance. It was only one person and his dog that was going to perform at the time. When it come to the filed, had Sasuke studied it a little, and as the first group started could he see what he was going to do.

It all started with that the dog was ordered to sit, or lay down so that the trainer could walk in the filed. When the master gave it sigh started the dog to run, and by the master's sign told the dog to jumped over number **one** and number **two**, which was two horizontal bars that was in one of the _hindrance_. Next, number **three** was the _Dogwalk_. Twelve ft planks, ten inches wide, connected at the ends. The center plank is raised to about four feet above the ground, so that the two end planks form ramps leading up to and down from the center plank. After get over that comes number **four**, the _Tunnel,_ a vinyl tube, fifteen feet long and about two feet in diameter, through which the dog runs. _Tire jump_ was next, number **five**. A tire shape suspended in a frame. The dog must jump through the opening of the tire, which varies about twenty inches. Number **six** the _Teeter-totter_. A ten foot plank pivoting on a support, much like a child's seesaw. It is constructed slightly off-balance so that the same end always returns to the ground. Number **seven**, **eight** and **nine** was new jumping _hindrance_. **Tenth** was the _Collapsed tunnel_. A barrel-like cylinder with a tube of fabric attached around one end. The fabric extends about twelve feet and lies closed until the dog runs into the open end of the chute and pushes his way out through the fabric tube. The **eleventh** was a _hinder_ with three bars in it, making it higher and a little difficult for the dog to jump over. Number **twelve** was the _Weave poles_. It's similar to a slalom, this is a series of upright poles, each three feet tall and spaced about twelve inches apart, through which the dog weaves. Sasuke had got to know this was one of the most difficult obstacles for a dog to master. It varies had twelve poles at one time. The dog must always enter with the first pole to his left and must not skip poles. Now was the _Pause box_, number **thirteen**. The pause box is a square marked off on the ground, with plastic construction tape, where the dog must perform the "pause" behavior (**in either a sit or a lay down**) just as he would on the elevated table. The last really big hinder was number **fourteen **the _A-frame_. Two platforms, about three feet wide by nine feet long, hinged together and raised so that the hinged connection is between five and six-and-a-quarter feet above the ground, forming roughly an A shape. The bottom forty-two inches of both sides of the A-frame was paint in a bright color, forming the _contact zone_, onto which the dog must place at least one paw while ascending and descending. Moreover, to finish it, was the dog going to jump over number **nine** again, which now would be number **fifteen**, and to make the time stop, jump over hinder number **sixteen**. Then... you were finish.

When I mean _the time stops_, it's that everyone got there time counted and it's very impressive if you have used very little time to fulfilled everything. Nevertheless, to be the best, must the trainer and dog work together. The master would normally run at the dog's side and tell him where he has to go. The dog doesn't know the number or order of the hinders, so the master has to be very fast and give the right signal to his dog. The points will also be lowered if the dog runs the wrong way or dose not complete some of the hinders, or with accidentally knock down one of the bars on the jumping hinders . Keep in mind; it's not always easy to see where someone is point when it's so many things on the field, and the jumps can be difficult too if the dog jumps to early or to late. If the dog have done everything alright, it's all up to the time they use on the round. One round shouldn't take longer then forty-fifty seconds.

Sasuke waited about one hour, but it didn't feel like one. He and Genji had been totally taken away by the sight of every dogs performance and they both memorized everything as good as they can.

Finely was it the Uchiha's turn. His name was said out loud in the speaker, he and Genji walked up in the filed and was now ready for there show. Sasuke looked down on Genji, who barked happily up at his master. Sasuke smiled at this, but soon took on his smirking mask.

"Let's do this Genji. Sit." Sasuke walked a little away from his dog, who didn't move from the spot Sasuke had told him to sit on. The Uchiha walked just five, six feet in the area before he called for his dog. "Common Genji." the little dog did as he was told and started his performance.

Back with the Uchiha manor sat Sasori on his computer again, trying to hack in to the enemies computer.

"How dose it look?" asked Itachi, who just entered the room.

"Not to good.. He have got up twenty new protectors and those are some nasty firewalls." mumbled Sasori as he saw the big defense.

"How long will it take?" asked Itachi, not really feeling to interest about this.

"To brake the firewalls? Ah.. about sixteen to twenty hours." said Sasori as he braked his fingers, getting ready for some hard work.

"And how long would it usually take?"

Sasori looked out at the Uchiha. "A year or so.." said the red-head.

Itachi smirked. "Then I will not complain." the Uchiha turned around and walked out of the room.


	8. The Fourth Judge

**Thanks for all the** **Reviews! I just loooove to get some good Reviews from everyone! Thanks! XD I love you all so much!! X3 And thanks for reading! XD**

Chapter Eight: The Fourth Judge

The blond worked with his job. He did it as he did every year, and as always stood he back in the shadows, looking at all the performance. Sure he liked his _job_… it was just that he couldn't wait to set his eyes on the Uchiha again, studying the boys every move. Sadly… it took almost over one hour before all the other dogs was done with there performance.. which seemed like forever for the blond, but finely come the name he had waited for out of the speakers.

"**Uchiha Sasuke.**" said a feminine voice, also know as Hinata, and right away turned Naruto his eyes over to the end of the field and saw the Uchiha entering it. A big grin played on the blond's face as he remembered the kiss, oh he was going to have fun to night.

Over with the Uchiha had the boy tossed away every feeling he had felt for the blond under the kiss, it wasn't something he _wanted_ to do, but he _had_ to do it... if he didn't, he wouldn't be as focus on this, and as the result of that could he maybe lost control of Genji under the performance. Sasuke sigh one time before he called for his dog. "Common Genji." said Sasuke and the little dog did as he was told and started his performance.

The peoples in the hall watched in amazement as the little puppy started to run. Some of them didn't believe that he was going to be able to jump over the first hindrance. But boy were they surprised to see the little black fur-dot jump over it with easiness. The only one that wasn't shocked was the blond Naruto. He just smiled and remembered how much they had trained on this before. Naruto had know how the filed was going to look like, so he had made on almost as similar back in his garden, and there had they been training the last week before this contest. So back to the filed, Sasuke was running at Genji's side, holding one arm out, which he used to control or show where Genji was going to go.

The next was the _Dogwalk_, Sasuke didn't run right at the side of that, he only hold his hand out. Genji saw this with one blink of an eye and understood what his master wanted him to do. The dog launched at the plank, and it didn't take long until he had cross the strange bridge like thing. When that was done took Genji dash for the tunnel. He was as quick out as he had run in. Sasuke then pointed at the _Tire jump_, the boy had got his feet in movements so he was right at Genji's side again. Thanks to all of the running Naruto had made Sasuke do, he wasn't tired at all by the running he did now, he didn't even sweat. Genji jumped through the tire. The judgers was fascinate by the little dog's leg power. But not only that, Sasuke did an amazing job with controlling his dog, without using shouting at all, only finger movements.

Genji's next target was the seesaw. He go up, walked over to the middle, but he was so light that he had to go all the way over to the other side to make his weight have any affect of the balance. Genji stood still, the seesaw felled down, finely down come the three new jumping hinders. The peoples in the hall was sure that the little dog was not going to be able to jump over the last one, since he for long should starting to get tired.

The Uchiha could hear everyone's whispers in doubts. This made him angry… and as Genji was ready to jump over the first hinder, snapped Sasuke his fingers together, making a sharp sound. Genji heard it, and jumped extra hard with his legs, making himself jump much higher over the three hinders then necessary, and that was much higher then what all the other had been able to do. The hall of people gasped by the sight, and Sasuke smirked. Even Genji smirked. Mm... that puppy have been to much with his master.

Now come the _Collapsed tunnel_. Genji build up some speed and took of straight true the fabric. This hinder was a challenge for a so little puppy... or dog, but he was able to get out to the other side without to much trouble. As Genji was in the run, looked he at his right and saw Sasuke running beside him. The puppy was happy to see his master following him all the way, and saw the man pointing at the next jumping hinder. After that easy jump come the _Weave poles_. Genji remember how some of the dogs had done it, someone he had seen took a wrong turn and then had Sasuke told him that he mustn't do that, so he only copied those who had done it right, so now did the same as them. Entered it at his left and went zigzag through it with out much problem. Sasuke slowed his speed and watched Genji run left, right, left, right between those poles.

Well done with that, jumped Genji up on the _Pause box_. The dog sat right down as he got on and waited for Sasuke's command. The Uchiha hold his cold mask, but couldn't resist a smirk. Then… without using words, hold Sasuke his hand out and slowly laid it downwards. And as clever Genji was, took he the signal and laid down on the platform. It was a hand-movements like that Sasuke and Genji had practice very hard on, so both of them know well what they was suppose to do.

When Sasuke felt his dog had paused enough snapped he his fingers again, making Genji dash from the _Pause box_. They were almost finish now... just the _A-frame_ and other two hinders. Sasuke pointed at the _A-frame_ to Genji, the puppy almost nodded and runs as fast as he could over to it, and jumped quick over the two last hinders. Sasuke turned to the time and saw: 00:35:22. That was much faster then what anyone of the others had been able to get. Genji returned to his master, who bent down and patted his dog on the head. That kind of congratulation wasn't something Sasuke did to Genji to often, he only did it when Genji had done something really good, which he had now ...so he deserved it.

The audience applaud, whistle and shout like crazy, never had any of them seen a so amazing dog ...puppy. Even all the participator applauded.

"**Em.. can everyone calm down please.**" said a male voice in the speaker. But the crowd didn't want to calm down just yet, and continued applauding. The judge Kiba, who just had spoken in the speaker was grow angry as he noticed his command was been ignored. Kiba gave his college the microphone and the other judge in the speaker sighed. "**Man... how troublesome.**" He then stood up, lifted the microphone up to his mouth and shouted. "**_Can everyone calm down please_!!**" and just as he said, everyone stooped moving and shouted up. When the judge, know as Shikamaru was yelling... he was angry, and it would be at that time a good idea to do as he said. "**That's better.**" said the man in a sigh and gave the microphone back to his friend, Kiba, who happily took it.

"**What was an amazing performance of Uchiha Sasuke and his dog Genji. Me and the other judges will talk together and discuss the points, everyone please wait for twenty minutes or so, thanks.**" the dog-boy laid the microphone down and all the judges started to walk away from there table. The three judger was: Shikamaru, a lays ass but was a good judge, his good friend Chouji loved food more then anything but took this job anyway, and the last one, the dog-boy Kiba, he had grown up with dogs all his live and was a very harsh judge. Those three was really god friends, and had been in charge of this dog competition some years now. Kiba's dad had own it at first, but passed it over to his son in a very young age. Now should those three go and talk with there fourth judge, he was the most powerful one, and when he had one he really liked the most... it was usually that person that won everything. Which was going to win this time?

Sasuke had walked out of the performance area and was well meet by all the others. A big crowd of people had surrounded the boy, and it seemed as if everyone wanted a piece of him. The fact that he the Uchiha _was_ hot, didn't really help much with his safety. Most of the girl that was crowding around him shouted out how good he was, and how good _looking_ he was as well. Sasuke tried his best to walk out of the crowd, but no mater how hard he tried to push away everyone didn't it seem to have any effect, specially on the girls. However, Sasuke didn't wanting anything to do with them. As the Uchiha tried his best to move away, could he see others in the back of the crowd. They didn't dear to walk up him, but the Uchiha could see that the girls blushing as he looked at them and many was whispering to each other. Some boys was grinning to themselves too, eyeing the young boy with hungry eyes.

Genji tried his best to protect his master from those crazy peoples. But he hadn't been given order to attack, so he couldn't, he didn't want to give his master more problem then what he already had. Some girls was getting really on Sasuke's nerves, they pulled in his clothes, almost wanting to rip them of him. In the middle of it all was it someone that pinched the Uchiha's ass, and that rather hard. _'Okay.. this is going **to far!**'_ Sasuke was furious and was about to spin around to yell at them all to go to _hell!_ But... before he could do that, had someone braked through the crowd, taken a grab of his arm and dragged him out of the crazy crowd of people.

"You can't to anything without my help can you?" asked a voice. Sasuke looked up and saw his blond holding in to him. The Uchiha blushed a little, by the thought of Naruto just saving him. But... the blond turned around and eyed the crowd.

"_I will nicely ask you all to live him alone, show him some respect. And stay away._" Sasuke was surprised to hear this from the blond... it wasn't what he had said that surprised him... it was just... **how** he said it. It was weak, but yet strong enough for everyone to hear it. The words had been gentle but at the same time... filled with so much hatred... that it was almost scary. When nobody walked up to Sasuke, or almost didn't move for that mater... smiled Naruto to everyone with his usually big grin. "Thanks and have a nice day." The audience had become silent and everyone that had tried to get there own piece of the Uchiha had backed of. The last thing they wanted, was to get on Naruto-sama's hate list.

"Thanks..." mumbled Sasuke when the big crowd of peoples had left them.

The blond grinned. "Hehe, sure thing. I can't let my little Sas_uuuke_-Chan get hurt by other hands." Naruto then glide his hand under Sasuke's shirt, touching the Uchiha's stomach in a second, but it disappeared as soon as it had arrived. Sasuke was taken by surprised by the feeling of Naruto's hand on him. His mind become blank, and thoughts about wanting the blond to touch him more entered his mind. In the deeps of his mind imagined The Uchiha himself having Naruto's hands dancing all over him with passion, lust and love. And when there eyes meet, would Sasuke stare in to those sky blue eyes and only see how much they loved him.

"I see you already have started to get dirty thoughts about me Uchiha." whisper a voice in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's thoughts was broth back and find himself standing in front of the blond, who had simply leaned closer to his ear. "I would _looove_ do anything with you, but right now... you must give me twenty minutes, then I will be back." the blond and his loyal dog took of, leaving Sasuke and Genji alone.

_'What did he mean by that…?' _thought Sasuke as he slowly turned around. _'Twenty minutes..? Isn't that the time the judger asked for?'_ the Uchiha started to add things together... but no... Naruto couldn't be the fourth judger, it just wasn't possible. Sasuke then turned on his hells, walked back to his box... stable thing, so that he could wait for the blond to return to him.

A little while had passed, and Sasori worked hard with the firewalls. Suddenly come a knock on the door and Deidara entered.

"How is it..g" Deidara trailed of in his sentence, finding out it didn't matter if he had asked the question anyways. Sasori would not have heard him no matter how loud he asked. The red-head's hands flied over the keyboard in an amazing speed, his fingers never missed its target and worked there hardest to keep up with the stressed red-head. But was breathtaking was the fact that he didn't only use one keyboard… oh no, the great Akatsuki hacked had **three** keyboards in front of him and some other things as well at his side. Sasori was well know of his speed in his fingers, and could as little boy hack in to his neighbor's computer without any problem. He had got the job in Akatsuki when he had done one tiny little mistake as he hacking in to the military computers and was taken to jail. However, Itachi had paid him out as soon as the red-head had arrived in the cold cell, the Uchiha had said: "You will always get use for a skilled hacker." The red-head had worked for Itachi and the Akatsuki ever since, and now stood he in front of one of his biggest jobs ever.

The boom-boom-man stood silent in the room, just waiting. He had been with Sasori for so long that he knows how the other man planed his work. When he heard Sasori sigh, took he the chance to ask his question again.

"How is it going?" he walked over to Sasori and took a look on the screen. Sasori wasn't to surprised to see Deidara standing next to him, but he didn't like peoples seeking up to him. When he was working so hard as he did now... blocked he out everything around him, and wouldn't even noticed if Deidara stool his chair, he would simply have been standing.

The red-head looked in the screen again. "Ah... I still have a long way to go... I have found out something, but everything is a coded and I need all the pieced to understand this puzzle." Sasori turned to Deidara. "Do you mind telling Itachi to stay in the other room in case I found out something?" Deidara nodded and was on his walk out.

"Oh, that reminds me." mumbled the blond and turned around to ask something. "What do you want to ea...t?" Deidara stopped, the familiar clicking over the keyboards had started again, which means that Sasori was back to work and wouldn't hear anything. The young man in the door sighed and walked out.

Back to the dog contest had twenty minutes passed and the judges walked out of the room where they had been talking about who was going to win.

The Uchiha didn't bother with walking up to the judger's table like everyone else did, he just stood still, waiting for the blond to return.

"Heeey!" shouted a voice. Sasuke turned around and saw the blond coming running his way. The Uchiha didn't say anything as he just smirked at the blond.

"And you where busy doing what?"

"Aw nothing. But common lest go and see what the judges is about to say." Naruto smiled his big smile and dragged Sasuke over to where the crowd starter. Sasuke was taller then Naruto and could just see over all the other heads and could see Shikamaru stand up with a letter in his hand.

"**Okay...**" started Shikamaru, sound just as bored as ever. "**And the winner of this years Dog Agility competition is...**" he was about to open the latter and read the name of the winner when suddenly Kiba pushed him away and took the microphone and the letter.

"**Damn man! You make it sound like a funeral! Now let me. Laaaadies and Geeeentlemen, the winner iiiiis!**" Kiba yelled out, with a voice filled with joy and over excitement. The boy ripped the latter up and took out the piece of paper. "**UCHIHA SASUKE!! WITH GENJI!!**" Kiba cried out, almost destroying everyone's ears. But it didn't take long until all the audience started to yell out for Sasuke.

The blond smirked as he saw the shocked face on the Uchiha. "What? I hope you didn't think I trained you and that you wouldn't win?" Naruto laughed, but was sure to say it weak enough so that only Sasuke could hear him. "Now common, lest get going." Naruto walked back behind the other boy, bushing him towards the judges.

"**And here he is peoples!**" called Kiba as he saw Sasuke finely come closer to them. "**Give him a warm applaud!**" the crowd of peoples wasn't slow in do so, everyone was going crazy. Sasuke had never felt _this _much attention from so many at one time. The Uchiha walked up to Kiba and got a big blue ribbon. "Congratulation." said the dog-boy, now finely talking away from the microphone. Sasuke just nodded, turned around and walked over to Naruto.

Somehow had the two of them and there two dogs been able to get out in one piece. They didn't say much in the cold winter weather. It was just February, so the sun didn't really warm much. In silent walked they side by side, not shearing words to each other. Some place one the way had Sasuke invited Naruto over to tea, the blond really liked tea so they walked over to the Uchiha manor.

The tea was served, Genji and Riki had got there own bowl of food so they didn't complain. As the minutes passed by, started Sasuke to feel something building up in his throat that he wanted to ask the blond, but somehow he felt he shouldn't ask... but before he could swallow it down, popped the question out of him.

"You are the fourth judger aren't you?"

It seemed that the blond had been waiting for it, and calmly laid down his cup of tea. "And what makes you think that?" asked he with a playful voice and moved himself a little closer to Sasuke.

"Well... you did already know how the field was going to look like some weeks back, when I arrived to sign in I didn't have to since you already have done it for me and..." Sasuke trailed of, the blond had slowly moved closer as Sasuke was talking so Naruto was now sitting right beside him, almost to close.

"Didn't you forget something?" breathed Naruto out as he leaned his head closer to the Uchiha.

"F...forget what...?" gasped Sasuke out as he felt Naruto placed his hand on his thigh. The blond smirked by the actions of the Uchiha and enjoyed it almost to much.

"The number..." whisper Naruto seduced in Sasuek's ear. "I gave you my favorite number."

Sasuke's mind was working overtime, trying to remember. Then it hit him... he gasped loud out. "Sixty-nine..." Sixty-nine is a famous number when it comes to sexuality and all that. It could be showed as a sign of two peoples doing blow-jobs with each other, that thought made Sasuke blush madly. It didn't matter how much he tried to hide his blushing, his face was red as an tomato.

"I see you got what I mean..." Naruto then moved his hand closer to the other boys crutch. "I know you want me Sasuke..." whisper Naruto. "And I want you too..." Sasuke had started to grow in his pants and without wasting much more time, declare Naruto the Uchiha's lips for his as he hungrily started to kiss him.

This was all maybe a little sudden for Sasuke... but no way was he going to complain... Somehow had it felt like he had wanted the blond to take him like this and when he finely did it... he would not stand in the other boy's way. He wanted Naruto to touch him, he wanted to feel his warm hands everywhere over his body. And now had the time finely come. Sasuke kissed Naruto back, trying to get control of the kiss... but sadly for the Uchiha, the blond was much stronger then him, plus Naruto somehow... know where to touch the Uchiha to make him powerless. There was only one thing they both worked together on, and that was to slowly strip the other's clothes of.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! x3**

**Em, well I can't write Lemon.. sorry. This is only a T (thirteen+) story... so I guess I can't write it. Image whatever you want, as long as Naruto stays the dominative one (seme).**

**But I have a sadly news... (or I think it is) I can't give out a new chapter until late in the week, I have to concentrate about my Norwegian writing test that will be next week. Too be honest I have too much up in my head, I have already five other Yaoi stories with Naruto and Sasuke I want to write... but I have to make one story done at the time, if not... will I get a horrible headache. **

**Please wait for the next chapter. It will be out sometimes in the next week, when... I don't really know.. but please wait for it. :)**


	9. It Seems I Was Right

**Damn schoolwork.. well thanks for that you guys waited! XD**

**Oh, and PLEASE READ THIS!! "_I have made a picture where you can see Sasuke's and Naruto's dog(s). Or the five main dogs to Naruto. And no, I haven't made the pictures, they are taken from Silver Fang. I have simply changed the color and some things like that. Please visit my profile to find the link."_ :) Thanks.**

**Well since you all have been so good in waited, I made this chapter a little longer then what I usually do. :3 But lets not drag it more out now.. here is the next chapter! ENJOY! X3**

Chapter Nine: "It Seems I Was Right..."

They slept peacefully, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. They had both confessed there love for each other and was now sleeping in the same bed, in the Uchiha manor. Sasuke slept in the arms to his blond, the lovely warm feeling was the most fantastic he had ever felt. He loved Naruto... yes, he really did. In addition, he was now **sure** the blond did the same.

Suddenly felt Sasuke something cold and wet in his face. As tired as he was, started he slowly to open his eyes. Damn... couldn't he just sleep a little longer? A suddenly painful whine comes to Sasuke's ears and the boy opened his eyes fully. In front of his face, saw Sasuke Genji standing on two legs, two at the floor and the other two up on the bedside.

"What...?" whisper Sasuke as he started to feel more wake. Genji didn't do much, he just whined one more time in pain and looked dispersedly towards the door. Then it hit Sasuke. In the privies day had they been on the dog contest all day long. After that had they simply got to there _tea_ time, which hadn't last long as they used the rest of the day and night with there private fun. It had now hit the Uchiha that he had completely forgotten to let Genji go out to the toilette, and now wasn't the little puppy able to hold out much longer. The Uchiha was about to make a quick movement, but as he did, he felt a shooting pain storming through his entire body. And not only that, one strong arm was holding strongly around his hips. It was no others then Naruto's arm, so Sasuke had to move the blond's arm away as slowly and carefully as he could, not wanting to weak his lover. When he finely got the warm and lovely hand of himself, sat the Uchiha up in the bed.

Sasuke stood up... but fall down to his knee right the second. "Ouch..." mumbled the Uchiha. He wanted to take a hot bath so ease is muscles... but Genji couldn't wait that long. So all Sasuke could do was fight the pain and stood up from the floor, get dressed and walk over to the door. Nevertheless, before he got out of it, turned the boy around and eyed the blond who now had turned around on his stomach and slept peacefully. A smiled come over Sasuke's face as he saw the blond opened his mouths and breathed heavily, almost snoring. Sasuke's mind flashing back to the lovely night the two of them had shared together. A loud whine broth the boy back to reality and he quickly went out the door, his dog running ahead of his master down the many stairs.

"I am coming... I am coming..." mumbled Sasuke sleepy, he wanted nothing more then to return to his lover side, but he had no choice. The two of them got outside and Genji runs of out to the streets. The weather was warmer to day, the snow was mostly gone and the sun was already up. Sasuke followed his dog out in the streets, the traffic was already messy and many peoples were walking on the sidewalk. The Uchiha wasn't in the mood to walk with so many to day, so he and Genji walked over to the park. In the park was it never so many peoples at this time of the day.

All this time was Sasuke in need of think about something else, or anything for that matter. His body was so sore and in so much pain after... the night with his blond. "Take your time..." gasped Sasuke as he sat down on the park bench. Genji happily started to run around in the park. Nevertheless, the Uchiha didn't find it to comforting with sitting, so he got soon up and walked after his dog.

Back over to the Uchiha manor was Sasori working overtime. He hadn't slept the whole night, not that that was something new.

"I almost got you now." mumbled the red-head as he typed on the last buttons. "There!" he pushed the last one down and all the information comes up the screen. The Akatsuki hacker's eyes went quickly over all the information. But somehow... it didn't make any sense. "_Damn,_ it's coded… again! How can something be coded by something I already did decode?!" Sasoru sigh. "…Better get started... I have to get this translated as soon as possible" he cursed under his breath and started to work again.

Over with the boy in the park, had Sasuke stopped for a second. Genji wasn't fare away, just sniffing around the corner. Sasuke's mind had tried to come up with something to think about... but it always ended with the fact that his body hurt like hell, and that's why he had stopped. _'Next time... I must take a hot bath **before** going anywhere after a night with Naruto._' thought Sasuke as he lifted his eyes and watched the sky. _'Mm... looks like those dark clods is carrying rain. Better get home quickly before it falls down on us._' Sasuke started to walk over to get his dog Genji... when suddenly, out of corner of his eye, could he sight five shadow creatures. The Uchiha didn't think to much about them, in fact he tried to ignore them. However, they just got closer and closer. Sasuke didn't like this feeling, it felt like all the five person's eyes was looking directly at him... not a pleasant feeling to feel all alone in the park, and the fact that his body couldn't run was the worst of it. _'What the hell do they want?' _thought Sasuke irritated. Then, suddenly stopped all of Sasuke's movements and thoughts, a shooting pain had come no his back. One of the persons that were following him had walked up to the boy and punched him! It was only matter of seconds before the rest of them did the same. They all charged the Uchiha for all they were good for, hitting and kicking him everywhere, his stomach, back, face... everything.

The Uchiha had almost been paralysis by the sudden pain. The only things that was still working on Sasuke was his hands. Sasuke's hands worked on there own, trying to protecting the main parts of the body. Those reflexes were all thanks to the training Naruto had made him go through. Nevertheless, it was still not enough, the punches and the kicks were hard and his thoughts and vision was getting blurry, plus, he already felt very dizzy. But still... as he fall down on the ground, could he see a little of the five figures. One of them was very fat, had little hair on his head and that was the color of orange, a orange hair guy. One other was a girl, a girl with red hair was also with them. Then it comes those who Sasuke thoughts was something really wrong with, or was it just his sight? One of them had... freaking six arms, three on each side. And one other had two heads? Siamese twins? Sasuke didn't know... then there comes the fifth person, he had been the one to hit Sasuke first. He had white hair and seemed very muscles. _'No wonder his punch was the worst.'_ thought Sasuke and was fight hard against all the pain, if his body was sore after what Naruto did... well, it was nothing compare to this. It felt like he had broken some rips and his face were on fire after all the hard, heavy punches. Is stomach had been kicked so much that he was sure to be coward in bruise. One think Sasuke know... was the he wasn't going to be able to hold himself conscious for much longer.

A little whine was suddenly heard, Sasuke turned his gaze and saw over to where the sound come from. ...it was Genji, the poor little dog was frozen stiff. He had run over to where Sasuke was, when he heard his master groan in pain. However, for a four moths old puppy to see his master been punched down to the ground by five other guys was... to much for a shock.

At first thought Genji he was frozen because of fear, but it was not it. He could maybe not move his body and his eyes were big and round, plus he was maybe shaking. However, this was not fear. It was... rage and furious. Who dear anyone attack _his _master?! The blue eyes of Genji was locked on the five targets, his teethes was showing as he growl in anger. Genji could almost not stand this anymore, is blood pounded fast through his veins. The same blood that made him as brave as he was, and it wouldn't allow him to lose. That was the blood of an Akita, never going to give up no matter the situation. So, with one quick jumped, launch the puppy himself at the enemies. His first goal... the fat guy.

"What the?" cried out the man as he felt something painful on his hand. He lifted it and found Genji biting as hard as he could on his palm. The dog bitted so hard that the hand started to bleed.

"What is it?" asked the tall man with white hair. He had now walked over to Sasuke and was simply holding the Uchiha up, with his hands on the collar of the boy's jacket.

"It's just a little bug who thinks he can beat us." mumbled the big man and slapped after Genji. He used is free hand, but Genji saw it coming and release the man's hand, fall down to the ground but soon used is leg power to jump up on the fat man's back, jumped away from him and went flying over to the other one with the white hair. The man was to busy holding Sasuke up and didn't noticed the flying puppy coming his way. When Genji had come close enough as he had planed, opened he his mouth and burrowed his sharp teethes into the man's neck. The man gave immediately away from the pain and released Sasuke from his grip, letting the boy fall down beside a tree.

"What the fuck is going on?!" called the man out angry. "**Get it off!!**" the four other was working on it. The big man found a stick and holds it up.

"Don't move." he then used all his power in one strike. Genji saw the stick coming his way, he almost smirked, quickly jumped away and landed down on the ground in front of Sasuke, snarling at the enemy. At the same time got the whitehead man more pain in is neck as the stick got a direct hit on him.

Genji was so happy that his strategy had worked, that the dog did see one of them was missing... The red-head girl walking up behind him. With one quick movement got she a strong hit on the dogs head, with a plank, sending him flying over to a tree and hit it hard. Genji was so surprised and gasped desperately for air. However, the hard hit was too much... and the dog fainted.

"What's... going on here?" asked a new voice from the distance. The five enemies looked shocked over at the side of the park, finding an older man coming walking over quickly.

"Shit..." mumbled the girl. "We have to get away from here." cried she out weakly to her friends and started to run away.

It was around this time Sasori had got the coding done. He was trouble. "ITACHI!" called the hacked with the power he got in his voice. He hadn't been talking much for hours, so his voice was a little hoarse. Nevertheless, the Uchiha in the next room heard it and come in after some few seconds.

"What?"

"Read this..." whispered Sasori, still not believing it. He almost didn't want to show it to Itachi... but he had to.

Sasuke rested his sore back up to a tree. His eyes saw Genji lying over with another tree... not moving. "G...eh..nji..?" whisper he out in a heavy breath. Soon felt the Uchiha a cold hand on his shoulder as the strange man bended down. The attackers had escaped, so the man just concentrated on the wounded boy.

"Oh my God, you're badly hurt... let me help you." the man lifted his hand up to the boys face, studding it and looking after if it was badly damage. The only think Sasuke really could see as he gazed up in the dark sky was the man's long black hair that danced weakly in the wind.

Sasori saw Itachi becoming more and more angry as he readied the information. He also saw Itachi tighten his hand in a fits, the red-head swallowed hard and mumbled. "It seems I was right ...with the fact that _he_ was planning on kidnapping one of us." the mumble was very weak... and Sasori wished, and almost prayed he was wrong... That he for _once _could be wrong. The Uchiha just growl anger and punched his fits down in the table.

Sasuke tried hard to find his voice again. As he had got is sight lowed and was now able to look at the man's face... Sasuke felt that something was wrong with this guy. It took Sasuke some seconds, but he finely found himself able to speak. "W..ho... a..r..e yo..u?" as the boy whispered out the question, smiled the strange man.

Itachi turned away from the computer, his hand all red after his attack on the desk. Sasori turned his chair and started to mumble. "It looks like _he_ is after Sasuke..." Itachi had understand that much. The only think that kept him calm was the fact that Sasuke was still sleeping. Suddenly opened the door and Tobi come in.

"Hey Itachi-San, I just want to say that Sasuke have left the building." Tobi then saw the angry face of Itachi.. Tobi backed away, running out the door.

The oldest Uchiha was now furious!! His blood was boiling. "**DAMN YOU _OROCHIMARU_**" shouted the oldest Uchiha out and smashed his fits in the wall.

The strange man smirked, showing his white teethes that was almost as white as his skin. "Relax Sasuke-Kun. I'm a _friend_ of your older brother, Itachi-Kun. If you wonder about my name.. it's _Orochimaru_." that was the last thing Sasuke heard before he fall unconscious, welcoming the painless darkness. Orochimaru smirked and lifted Sasuke up bride style. The little dog over with the other tree whined as he felt Sasuke's presents been carried away from him. The man turned around, he saw the dog, but he was not interest in that little _rat_, so he simply rolled his eyes and walked away from Genji, only taking Sasuke with him.

"AAAAH!" yelled Naruto out and sat up in the bed. He had been dreaming a _really _bad dream... it was about: that all the ramen stores was abandoned and that it was not allowed to eat or make ramen at all. The blond sat in the bed, sweating like hell. "Damn... what a dream..." mumbled the boy and looked over at Sasuke's side. "I hope I didn't weak yo...u" Naruto then noticed Sasuke's side of the bed was empty. "Sasuke?" asked the blond careful and looked around in the room. His dog Riki suddenly comes walking out of a door, a door that was the way to Sasuke's living room. The dog barked, getting his master attention. "Oh hey, isn't Genji here either?" The dog shook his head. "...then I guess he and Sasuke are out on there little morning trip." the blond then felt a little more relaxed. But... still... there was one strange feeling he couldn't shake of him... a feeling telling him something was wrong, he just didn't know what.

Without thinking to much about the Uchiha, walked Naruto out of the bed and decided to take a long and good bath. It was better then just sit around waiting for Sasuke and his puppy to return.

The blond was in the bath for almost thirty minutes. He had now gotten dressed and was starting to get worried. Sasuke hadn't returned yet... not even a phone call. _'Damn.. that bastard, why is he taking so long?'_ Riki who had been resting on the floor snapped his head up in a fast movement. He moved his ears sideways, forward and backwards, trying to pick up something.

Naruto saw this and walked over to the red dog. "What is it Riki?" asked the blond calmly. But Riki just started to bark loudly and pointed his nose over at the window. Naruto took the sign and walked over to see what it was. Naruto couldn't see much, but... hey wait a second... down on the grass... wasn't that something black and fury? Naruto squeezed his eyes together trying to focus his sight. Then he saw it, his eyes flashed up. "Genji!!" the blond turned around and disappeared as a lighting down the stairs. Riki wasn't slow with following. The maids that was working with the floors and all the cleaning was taken by surprise as they felt a strong wind flying past them. Naruto opened the door and went quick out in the garden. "Genji?!" shouted the man.

The little dog heard Naruto's call, he tried to get up on his feet but couldn't. He was tired and didn't feel to good after the hard hit he got in the back of his head. So he did the only think he could, whining a painful whine. Naruto heard it and was on his full speed over to the little dog. The blond almost couldn't believe his eyes. The dog's back head was bleeding and he seemed too been beaten up badly. "What happened? Where is Sasuke?!" as carefully as he could lifted the blond Genji up in his arms. Genji whined, trying to tell the man what had happened. But the blond didn't understand that language... he only understood that something was wrong, and that Sasuke was in trouble... Naruto started to get very nerves... "Can you show me the way Genji?" the dog nodded and turned around in Naruto's arms, laying on his stomach. Naruto smiled at this, but his smile disappeared as he felt something wet falling down on his nose. "No..." whisper the blond as he looked up and saw all the big black clouds that just had started to letting there cold rain fall down all over the city. Naruto got down on his knees, kneeling in front of Riki. "Listen Riki, I need _everyone_ on this, specially Yami. You hear me? **E_veryone_**." Riki was surprised with what his master had told him, and laid his ear backwards. "Go." called Naruto and started to run with Genji in his hands. Riki did the same, but he went another way, the way to his home, to where all the dogs where.

--Dog's Point Of View--

Riki runs as fast as he could, he didn't have a second to lose... his master was worried, the loyal dog had heard it in his master's voice. Whatever had happened to Sasuke, could the master feel something was wrong and now was it up to Riki to get more help. As he neared the wall, took the red Akita a dash on a tree and jumped easily over to the other side of the thick wall. Safe on the other side wasn't Riki slow in getting over to the house where all the dogs where.

"What's the hurry?" asked Riko as Riki got in to the house.

Riki walked slowly in and sat down. "Sasuke-Sama has disappeared and the master is asking, no, _ordering_ for everyone's assists in the search." Yami smirked from his favorite place, which was up under the roof, on one plank. He jumped down and landed in front of Riki.

"Sasuke-_Sama?_ So the master has finely fucked the Uchiha?" his voice filled with amusement as he smirked. Riki just nodded.

"Yes, they have mated and we should now protect Sasuke-Sama as well as we do with our master." Riki then got up on his feet, walking over to the other side of the house, tossing away a carpet that was on the floor and found a hatch.

"Wait..." started Mai nervously, the other ten dogs eyed the five main dogs with intense eyes. "When you say everyone... you didn't mean _everyone?_" she sounded uneasy. However, Riki just took a bite in the hatch and opened it.

When he had got it opened, turned the leader dog to Mai. "Yes Mai, our master wants _everyone's _assistants on this one." the four other dogs stood up, feeling the serious of this matter. Riki only entered his head down in the hatch and spoke up in a loud voice. "Everyone most get out! There is an emergency and the master need all our help." Down in the hatch sat fifty other dogs up, they where other dogs Naruto had taken care of. Some of them were just injured by the hunts they had been on, but when it was an emergency they all would do what they could to help there master. Naruto had hided them for Sasuke, not wanting that the Uchiha should find out that he had _this many_ dogs. Therefore, had the blond simply placed them in the basement or down in the hatch. Not that it was something bad. Down in the hatch was it very cozy and good to be. All the dogs wanted to be down there when they got the chance. There was food, water and even many pillows so that they would get a good night sleep. It was a place the dogs could call _haven_. Although the dogs was in many different breeds didn't mean they fight each other. Naruto had trained everyone at last to behave, and he loved them all with all his heart.

Riki turned to Yami. "I trust you to find and follow the master's scent, he didn't tell me where he was heading, and the fact that it's raining should be any hindering for you. When we meet up with our master again, will we most surely get other orders." Yami nodded to his superior and raised his nose in the air. He found his master's scent in a matter of seconds. The black dog was ready, so he gave the sign to Riki. "Everyone!" called Riki with his calm and strong voice, getting _everyone's_ attention. "Follow us." Riki and Yami dashed out of the house, with Mai, Riko and Hari following right behind them, and after those three come all the others. They where in a total of sixty-five dogs and the ground was shaking as all of the dog palms runs over the land.

--Human's Point Of View--

Naruto had followed the coordinates of Genji, when they had got to a cross or a place where there was more then one running opportunity, had Genji pointed out the way. And they where now standing in the park. The sad part was that the rain... was now falling heavily down on the city. Genji barked, begging to get down.

"Can you smell anything?" asked the blond nervously, trying not to panic. He let the dog down and he started to sniff around on the ground. It was not easy for a four months old puppy to try to sniff someone in the rain... specially when he hadn't been given the right training for it.

The little puppy went over the whole area, sniffing and smelling... and there... he could smell a weak scent of Sasuke, it was maybe weak... but it was Sasuke's! Genji started to run after the scent. Naruto followed right behind him. However, the rain just got worse and worse. ...Genji stopped. The scent had disappeared for him, he didn't know where to go. Suddenly started the ground to shake, the blond turned around and saw all his dogs standing in front of him.

"You all come!" called he happily, but his smile soon disappeared as he got deadly serious. "Yami go to where Genji is and try to pick up Sasuke's scent." the black dog nodded and walked up to Genji. He sniffed for a second... but was soon on the run after the scent he had found. "All you others start to search as well. Follow Yami, but make the search wide. When the scent gets too weak for Yami to follow, you all will split up and search everywhere in that or those areas." Naruto then snapped his fingers, telling the dogs to set off. They all did, as they all where moving started the ground to shake again. It lasted only for some few minutes, as the dogs got away, turned everything silent, only leaving Naruto and Genji alone in the big empty park.

"Common Genji." said Naruto in a comforting voice. "We better go and tell the other Uchihas about this, I bet they would like to know. And maybe they could help us as well." the blond tried his best to smile and sound like he was all happy now what Yami and all the other dogs was on the case in finding Sasuke... but he still was extremely worried for the youngest Uchiha. His heart felt torn apart by the fact that Sasuke wasn't by his side... The blond just missed him so much, he wanted to hold him, he wanted to touch his skin, to kiss those red and delicious lips, he wanted to hear him cry his name out as they made love... _'Why Sasuke..? Why?! Why were you able to get yourself all **kidnapped**?!'_ Naruto couldn't take the pain inside anymore and fall down to his knees. The man didn't move, he couldn't move, he was too shocked by his actions and feelings. Yes... he love Sasuke... of course he did. Naruto had loved the other boy since the day they meet, and loved every second he had spent with the Uchiha. He loved that damn boy with all his life, heart and existents. Weak tears fall down the blond cheeks as he felt so alone. Thoughts with doubts about not be able to finding his lover started to ender his mind... Those was the thoughts Naruto couldn't handle right there and then. It felt like his heart had just broken... He bended down... crying his heart out, yelling out Sasuke's name, being the Uchiha to return to him again. However, his loud and heartbroken cries was been lowered by the hard and heavy rain that just kept falling down from the sky... washing away the blond's tears... and Sasuke's scent.

* * *

**Sniffs... so sad. Well here is the big turn in the story, much happend in just one chapter, but hey, I hope you all like it. :) Please continue reading! X3 And maybe tell me what you all think of it. :)**


	10. The Snake Bastard

**Thanks for all the ****Reviews! XD**

**Here is the tenth chapter. However, I think this will be the last one before Christmas. :) I have other thinks to do... sorry.**

**So with this I want to wish all my readers a ****Merry ****Christmas!! X3**

Chapter Ten: The Snake Bastard

The Akita dog, Genji, was worried... he was worried about his mater Sasuke, and about his master's lover, Naruto. Yes the little dog know that they had mated, not that it was really difficult, even if he was in the living room could he hear his master crying out is love for the other man, the same man that was in this moment down on the wet ground. His face buried by his strong hands. The sky let its rain fall heavily down on them both.

Genji walked over to Naruto, barking to him. The dog was still a little dizzy after the hard hit, but he wanted to make the blond able to move again. Though... Naruto didn't move... not at first that is, he needed some minutes to get himself under control.

"Sorry..." mumbled the blond as he got up on his feet. "I shouldn't lay around feel sorry for myself. Sasuke is the one who needs the help right now. So come, lest go and tell his older brother about this." Naruto started to walk away, Genji barked a little happily, but it was still filled with much sadness. Genji was mental broken by the fact that he wasn't able to protect his master. If something horrible had happened to Sasuke... would the puppy never be able to forgive himself.

Naruto had stopped and walked back to Genji, standing right in front of him and hold his hands out. "Common Genji, jump up. It will take shorter time if only I run." the dog jumped up in the blond's arms and the man started to run right away, just using some short minutes to reach the Uchiha manor. After all the training had the blond become very fast, something that come in handy in many situations.

As they both got there, wasn't the blond slow in entering the big house. The only problem now was to find the right way, hall and room. "Where is the room to Itachi?" asked Naruto the dog in his arms. Genji barked towards one hall and Naruto followed it. Genji remembered very well the first time he and Sasuke had walked in to that room, so it wasn't to hard for the puppy to remember where it was.

"Here?" asked the blond, breathing heavily. He had been running much this day and was slowly but surly getting a little tired. Genji nodded at the blond's question so the boy knocked on the door. At first couldn't Naruto hear anything, so he knocked again, this time harder.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm coming." said a slow voice. "What?" said the tall man as he opened the door and found a blond and Sasuke's puppy standing out side of it. They where both... soaked, water dripping of them down to the floor. "Eh..." stared the man, as he know how much trouble it would be for the maids to clean it all up.

Naruto was about to shout out that Sasuke was missing, but kept is cold and asked. "Is Uchiha Itachi here?!" The man with blue hair eyed Naruto.

"Itachi you say?" asked the man kindly. However, before he got further, come a new voice from inside the room.

"Who is it Kisame? um." asked the new man, also known as Deidara.

"It's Sasuke-Kun's friend, he's looking for Itachi."

"Oh... well... Itachi is a little bus..." Deidara was cut of in his sentence as Naruto cried out angry.

"Busy?! Well his little brother just got kidnapped! I'm sure he will find the time in talking with me after knowing that!" Naruto push himself in the room, and noticed it was about seven men and one woman sitting over in large couch. On the other side of the room was a big desk and a chair that had it's back again everyone.

"We already know..." said a ice cold voice from the desk. The chair turned around, and there sat Itachi. "We even know _who _did it. It's only hard to find _him_. And could you please stop dripping on the floor." Itachi's eyes were so cold that he could have frozen anything he looked at in to ice. Even that members in Akatsuki was a little afraid of the man when he was in _this _bad mood. But they had to something about it, and that fast.

"Will should start looking for him then." started the lady to say, her name being Konan.

"We? Search?" said Hidan, not feeling to well about that. "You guys know we have some big projects that we have to be done with in a week or two."

"Itachi-San... shouldn't we go to the police about this?" asked the blue hair man as he walked over to his friend.

"No. No police, they will just make things worst." Itachi wasn't even in the mood with discussing this.

"We don't need the police." said Naruto angry, he would rather be out searching with Riki, then waist his time here. "I have my dogs on the search, if Sasuke is still in this city... or on this planet for the matter, will they find him sooner or later." the blond had calmed down, but his knuckle was as white as snow since he had been holding his hands in a fits for so long.

"How many doggy doggy are on the search?" asked the Akatsuki member Tobi in his usually happy, silly voice.

"Sixty-five." answered the blond as if it was nothing. But all the Akatsuki member's eyes got big by surprise. ...it was a big number... of dogs.

"Sixty-five you say?" Itachi looked at the blond. "And you are letting them run around in the city freely?"

Naruto just stared at the oldest Uchiha. "It was an emergency and I trust them, they will not do any harm, not to the town or the town people. That of course, as long nobody bothers them with the search."

The Akatsuki leader (**Which is Itachi, if you haven't noticed.**) smirked. "Fine then. Kisame, you better call the police and tell them _not _to do anything with the dogs." Kisame nodded and took out his telephone. "I hope you have a special mark on them, so that we know which dog is yours." asked Itachi as Kisame started his call telling the police to stay at the station to day.

Naruto ginned. "Of course I have, all my dogs have an orange collar that have a spiral on the front, on the spiral stands the dog's name and mine. The spiral is also my mark, it's easy to recognize." as that was said, come Kisame through to the police and he started the explanation. It took about five minutes, everyone else was quick and waited for the blue-hair man finish is call. When he was done turned the man to Itachi and nodded, the police had agreed with the everything and was not going to do anything about the dogs.

"Konan." started Itachi. "You better go to the radio station and tell the people of the city not to worry about the dogs. And maybe tell them to stay inside to day, also tell them that the dogs are harmless, but that nobody should get to near them or bother them." the woman nodded and went out the door. When everything seemed to be under control so far, stared Naruto to lost his patience.

"If that's all taken care of, should I better be going." Naruto turned around to live but some one stopped him.

"Ah, wait! Here take this." it was Sasori, he walked over to the blond and gave him a phone. "This is one of the Akatsuki's special phones, nobody can listen of the conversation of this thing and now can we hold the contact with each other." when the redhead was done turned he around and walked back in the room.

"Thanks." mumbled Naruto and was about to go again, but then come something in his mind. "Itachi..." the blond lifted his gaze to the Uchiha in the room. "You said that you guys even know _who_ took Sasuke... then who?" Itachi simply sigh at the question.

"I don't think you know him, his name is Orochimaru. He has been a pain for this company for years. The hard part is just to _find _him." Itachi ended his sentence. Which was fine, cause Naruto hadn't heard anything since the Uchiha had said the name of the enemy. The moment _Orochimaru_got to the blond's ears... had his eyes got big, it almost felt like his heart had stopped, but as it started again... made it only hard and painful pounding in his chest. Flashes of old... oold memories danced in front of him and he started to feel dizzy. However, Naruto was more then just dizzy, he was afraid, scared and **furious**. Before anyone could say another word, dashed the blond out of the room, out of the manor and started to search fully for his lover.

"What was that all about?" asked Hidan as he saw how much hurry the blond was suddenly in.

"Itachi-San?" asked Tobi to his boss. "What was that blond person's name?"

The Uchiha started to think back, he remembered Sasuke had told him once when they where eating diner. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ahhh, and Uzumaki, like in the Uzumaki Company." Tobi smiled happily. ...all the other just looked confused at him.

"Tobi... there is no _Uzumaki _Company." said Deidara irradiated.

"Oh yes it is. It have always been here, it's even older then the Uchiha Company. It just has been renamed."

"Re...named?" asked Itachi's good friend Pain. (**Okay... this Pain is the first Pain we get to know in the series. Em... just forget everything about the others.**) "To what?"

Tobi smiled behind his little face-cover and answered happily. "_The Sound_ of course! Orochimaru wasn't very gifted in invent good names... but I guess it goes."

All the members were shocked. The old Uzumaki Company... was taken over by Orochimaru? What?! Why could someone like that damn snake get a Company like that? This made now sense. This Naruto guy... he have _some_ secrets. Those thoughts were what ran in everyone mine. But with Itachi, asked only himself if Sasuke know about it... that the blond Naruto was a part of a high rank family... but, nothing of this made much sense right now.

"But hey! Let's go an search for Sasuke-Kun!" shouted Tobi out, happily.

"Arg. I don't care. Sasuke can rot over with that snake for all I care." mumbled Itachi, sat down on his chair and stared to read the newspaper. All the members almost rolled there eyes. They all know Itachi **did** care for his little brother, if he didn't, why had he given him a puppy for Christmas so that he could get it heart back? What Itachi really wanted was to make Sasuke happy in life. He maybe didn't show it, but all the members could read him after been working so long with him. And Itachi also wanted Sasuke to get another job, a really job where he can be his own boss. It would be a waist of energy for Sasuke to just work under his older brother, to just live in his shadow all his live. No... Itachi wanted Sasuke to get a life, making the boy get his own family. This family was only falling apart... everyone was working all the time, not have time to each other.

"Sure you don't Itachi..." mutter Kisame. "Well, we can start to work on the projects, so can you use your time to search for him."

"Wait, what?" gasped Hidan. "Itachi is the one that _have _to be with us on the projects. He is the only one that knows who it all is supposed to turn out." Hidan was getting frustrated, those projects were very imported for the Company, and they couldn't afford to make a fool out of themself with failing.

"We could just let Naruto-San take care of the search, he seemed to care very much for Sasuke-Kun and that he really wants to save him." Kakuzu laid down the papers he was reading on the table and stood up from the sofa. "We can concentrate on the projects and let him search." Everyone thought about it, it sounded okay enough. It was just that... most of them wanted Itachi to also take a part of the search...

The room had become a little silent, but a knock on the door got everyone's attention. Deidara walked over to the door and found it was one of the maids, she hold a packet. The blond walked in as he opened it. In the packed was a CD.. no a DVD. With it was it a note. "Play Me" Stood on it. Deidara gave it to Itachi, who laid it in the DVD player in his computer. Down behind his chair come long white curtain, on the other side of the room turned one other machine it self on. It was now like a cinema. The new machine castled light over to the curtain, showing the same images Itachi got on his computer.

_"Hey Itachi-Kun, and all the other members of Akatsuki."_ said a voice out of the speakers of the computer, the screen was dark not showing anything at all. Itachi growl as he recognized the voice._"As you all maybe have found out, it's me Orochimaru-Sama."_ Suddenly come something in to view. It was a bed... and someone was sleeping in it. All the Akatsuki members sat in silent and watched. The person who hold the camera walked over to the bed, it was still very dark, only the white blanked shined up the room a little. Everyone could now see some parts of the person that was lying in the bed, there come an arm in view, it was bandaged around the wrist. They could also see the person was dressed in something that reminders them of hospital clothes. When the camera finely comes up to the head, could everyone see who it was... it was Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha had bandage around his head, covering half of his face. Nevertheless, everyone could recognize the black hair and the other part of the face that was visible. The boy seemed to be sleeping heavy, suddenly come the voice of Orochimaru out the speakers again. _"I guess you all see who __**this **__is." _said the damn snake in a very smirking voice. A white hand comes out in the screen. It seemed that the snake bastard was holding the camera with one hand, and reached out with his other towards Sasuke's face. His long fingers danced up and down on Sasuke's cheek. _"He's sleeping so peacefully now, but __**if **__you don't write the Uchiha company over in __**my**__ name... wouldn't he sleep this good anymore. Or ...in other words, he will always be sleeping... not ever to wake up!" _the voice died out as the same with the screen.

Itachi was so angry that he was digging is nails in to his palm, the pressure he used was so strong that he could soon start to bleed if he didn't lift the pressure a little. He was so lost in anger that he didn't even hear that he computer was making some very strange noises.

"Damn!" shouted Sasori out and run full speed over to the computer. He pushed the DVD driver, but it didn't want to opened. The redhead didn't take any other chances as he took a grip of driver and pulled it out with as much force as necessary. He grabbed the warm DVD in his hands and looked angry at it.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Kakuzu and walked angry over to the hacker. "Do you have any idea how much that computer cost?!"

Sasori didn't say anything as he breathed relived out. "Just be glad I stopped it as fast as I did. If I hadn't... would this little DVD have hacked in to our network and destroyed much more of our computers then just this one." Sasori hold up the DVD, eyed it angry as he just wanted to break it... buuut, why not just get more information from it instead? Yeah, a much better idea.

The other member of Akatsuki heard the reason, took it, and sat back down in the sofa.

"He really have overdone it now..." said Itachi in his harsh voice. "Everyone!" shouted the man out as he stood up. "We have much work to do. Sasori I want you to get more information on the Uzumaki Company and about the past to Naruto, he will maybe not tell anyone, but **I **want to know. The rest of you will continue working as usually. Pain, when Konan comes back, fill her in with the last details." Itachi ended his speech and walked out of the room. The others wasn't slow with staring on there work. Kisame wanted to get the project done as soon as possible, so that he could join Naruto with the search. He was worried how this all was going to turn out... nobody had expected anyone to kidnap Itachi's younger brother... and none of them know what Itachi would do **if **Naruto didn't find him.

(**I will make the time fly a little now.**)

It was dark... painless and calmly. In this endless darkness had Sasuke been sleeping for two days now. Two long days had the boy slept, not knowing about what happened out in the world. Sasuke felt okay... just okay, not bad, not great.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a room he never had been in before. The boy looked down on himself and saw he was in new clothes. _'Who the hell __changed__ me?! And __**where **__am I!?' _thought the boy frustrated. His head trying it best to remember what had happened to him. He tried to move, but a horrible pain stopped him. The boy sat still not daring to move. If he just sat stil like that... wouldn't his body hurt so much, but.. where the _hell was he_?!

Suddenly opened a door and someone walked in. "Ah, I see you're awake." it was the voice to the person that had saved him in the park. "How are you feeling Sasuke-Kun?" asked the man nicely. The young boy didn't say anything at first. "Common you can talk to me, I'm a friend." said the man, smiling widely. "If you wonder, one of my servants has chanced you're clothes. The other clothes of yours was too... em, too beaten up. The good thing is that all the wounds you got will soon disappear. My good friend Kabuto, is an excellent doctor. He is the one who have bandaged you up." Orochimaru ended his long explanation. "Oh, I even gave a call to you're brother Itachi-Kun and told him that you where here and what your concision was. He just told me to let you rest in my house." the Uchiha felt his shoulders shank down as he heard that... so his brother didn't really care that he had been beaten up? And what about Naruto? Had he just abandon him too? Not even thinking about visiting him... just let him stay with an strange man like this?

"Just calm down Sasuke-Kun, you need more rest to make all the damned you got to go away." Sasuke nodded at the older man and laid down in the bed, soon falling a sleep. Orochimaru turned around and walked out the room, with a huge evil smirk on his face. _'Everything is going as I planed.'_ thought the man and closed the door behind himself.

* * *

**I hope it's getting interesting. :) **

**Please read the next chapter when it comes! XD It will not take too long, just a week or so. Thanks for reading! X3**


	11. A Part Of Naruto’s Past

**Here is the next Chapter. This one is a little short.. but that's just how it turned out... sorry.  
**

**I hope this Chapter will have less mistakes in grammar and spelling. I got help from ****_Helen Cutie_****, she helped me** **correct my mistakes****. So please Enjoy. :)**

Chapter Eleven: A Part Of Naruto's Past

In two long days Naruto had been running out in the streets of the city. His body was growing weak and powerless as the minutes passed by. The blonde hadn't eaten anything, not resting.. no noting, he had been searching only. Yami had lost the track of Sasuke's scent from a long time ago and every dog was now searching widely. Each of the five main dogs had a group under their command and were searching in each assigned region of the city.

The blond boy rested his hand on a nearby wall. "Damn.." breathed out the boy. It was early in the morning of April, the sun wasn't up yet.. and even in the early spring month it still was very cold. Naruto's hot breath was formed in big sighs because of his deep and heavy breathing. "Whe...re ..ar..e y..ou?" gasped Naruto as he was out of breath. His eyes were so heavy that he could have felled asleep right on that spot. Riki stood by his master's side, also breathing heavily. The thing that made Naruto stop.. was that in the past days, Naruto had gotten this.. pain in his stomach, a feeling that Orochimaru was going to tell the young Uchiha something that the blond had kept as a secret. "Common Riki.." ordered Naruto as he started to run again, searching desperately.

Over to Orochimaru's hidden house, sat the pale men on a chair in Sasuke's room, waiting for the boy to wake up. He sat with a table, and drunk some tea, just enjoying himself. "Good morning Sasuke-Kun." smiled the men when the boy opened his eyes.

"Mo..rning." mumbled the Uchiha and sat up in his bed.

"How do you feel to day?" asked the man as he sat down the teacup.

Sasuke gazed at the man, but didn't really felt like answering the question. "For how long was I out?"

"Oh, just two days." smiled Orochimaru and took a little sip of his tea.

"Two Days?!" cried Sasuke out and jumped out of the bed. "I better get home."

Orochimaru smiled. "Sure you can go home, but why not take a cup of tea with me first?" the man snapped his fingers and opened door. A girl with red hair walked in, holding a plate with a teapot and cup. The second Sasuke saw her, felt it like a lightning shot true his head. That girl, he had seen her before.. but couldn't remember _where_.

"Sasuke, this is Tayuya one of my servants." explained the man, then turned to the girl. "You can set it down here." he pointed at the small table.

Sasuke couldn't move, his brain was working to hard... The girl's face... he wanted to remember where he had seen her. But no matter how hard he tried... it felt like those parts of his memories were locked for him.

"Sasuke?" asked Orochimaru, his voice being as nice as he could. "Mind to take a robe and come join me with the tea? Wondering around in your nightclothes isn't good for you, you might catch a cold."

The Uchiha nodded, he had stopped with the useless try of remembering, and so he walked over to a chair, took the black robe and sat down with Orochimaru. The robe or housecoat was very comfortable. The material was very fluffy and cozy. The little tea table was very small, so the boy and man didn't sit so far away from each other. You could almost say that kids used this kind of tables when they where playing tea-party.

Orochimaru took a new sip of his tea and then looked right on Sasuke. "You seem very upset Sasuke-Kun. Is something on your mind?" the snake-looking-man took a new sip of his tea as he looked at Sasuke.

"It's just that... I think someone is worried for me."

"And who might that be?"

"Naruto, my trainer."

When Orochimaru heard the blonde's name, the drink went down the wrong whole, and almost choked. He coughed and coughed for air. When he finally got through the worst of it, Orochimaru found the way to speak again. "You mean, Uzumaki Naruto?" when he asked the question he started to cough a little.

Sasuke saw almost in disbelief at the still strange man...how did he know his lover's name? "Yes, his name is Uzumaki. What about it?" Uchiha snarled.

"Oh ...well... He is just your trainer, right? And nothing else then that?"

The Uchiha somehow felt a bad feeling inside of him as the man used an almost desperate voice. It was as if his voice almost begged that he didn't know Naruto at all.

"That's none of you business." Sasuke drank up the tea and stood up. He was planning on finding his clothes, leave this damn house and get home.

Orochimaru simply drank the rest of his tea too, sat down sigh. "I guess you don't know _why _he was placed behind the temple then."

Sasuke froze. The strange man had just said something that had been unconsciously bugging the boy's mind.

Orochimaru continued. "Maybe I should start with telling you, it was **me **who locked him in there." Sasuke turned, tighten his hands into strong fits and his eyes showing hate towards the man. "Now don't fire the hatred on me just yet. I was actually saving him. He did something when he was young... that other wanted him killed for." The youngest in the room felt his fist loosing.

"Wh.. what did he do?"

In the Uchiha manor, Sasori sat on his chair with his feet on the table, he was bored. He had been searching for the information his leader wanted, but that was already fifteen years old. "Ah... where can I find anything with the Uzumaki Company... It's all deleted." Sasori lay back in the chair, with his hands behind his head. Then something hit him, what if he hacked in Orochimaru's computers again... and make some high quality hacking... he maybe could find some old data. The boy cracked his fingers, making them ready for a hard fight.

Luckily for Sasori, it didn't took too long until he found something that awoke his interest. "Now, what is this?" asked the man himself as he opened a file, letting the info swarm down on the screen, forming an old newspaper. "What the..?" his eyes opened in shock. "It can't be..." the redhead took out his phone, called the blonde. It didn't take to long until Naruto answered.

"Yeah..?" asked the voice on the other side, breathing heavily as the person was running.

"Naruto... we have heard of the Uzumaki Company... but how old where, when you lost it to Orochimaru?"

Naruto become silent, he was shocked. But what would he have expected? The Akatsuki was always fast on getting the information they wanted to get. "When... I... was four..." gasped Naruto in answer, as he was too tired and almost out of breath to talk.

"Four? So... your birthday is in October the tenth. You're nineteen now, almost a year older then Sasuke... But you're luckily in the same year." Sasori mumbled out some other information he had got, he just wanted to make sure. He, **badly** didn't wanted to believe what the old newspaper on the screen said.

"Yeah... four." Naruto breathed. "But if... you don't...mind. I most go." the blond hung up the phone. Sasori did the same, but he was still too surprised by the information he had found. The headlined was on the newspaper was: _Four years old kid, killed his own parents_.

"What?!" shouted Sasuke out at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah... he did. And not only that." Orochimaru filled up more tea in his cup as he saw Sasuke get so shocked and confused by the new side of Naruto that he had to sit down on the chair. "I should take it from the top. For fifteen years a go, I was a happy man working for the Uzumaki Company. I was the leader's best friend. His name was Minato, Naruto's father. Naruto at that time was only four, but he was a good actor. He made everyone thing he was happy and a nice boy. Until one night...the boy let his anger and hate out on his parents. He not only killed them...he even cut up their body parts. His father and mother arms, legs, fingers and toes were in different places of the parent's bedroom where he had killed them. He even killed his father's dog, giving him the same treatment as his master." As the word _dog_, reached Sasuke, started the boy to think about the picture Naruto had in his house. He knew that was the picture of Naruto father's dog. Orochimaru continued talking. "I myself walked in to them that night... I was so shocked by the sight that I almost throw up at the spot." All the words... the long and heavier sentence were like poison to Sasuke's mind. Sasuke felt his head become light... and he almost fainted. "Since I was Minato's right hand... the Company fell over to me right after he died. All the others in the company wanted to kill the boy, but I didn't want that... so I persuade them to let him alive, and just locked him up in the secret place behind the temple. Maybe it was a possibility to give him a treatment or anything... so that he wouldn't do it again. However, he killed one of the monks. So we locked him in, with out giving him anything but food. And there he lived until he was about fourteen. I had been the one to pay the food for him for all those years, after that the monk said "He needs to make his own money." So I stopped to pay him for the food. I know he is a good actor, but what I don't know is what he's planning with you, but you better..."

"No.." whisper Sasuke. "Naruto couldn't, he wouldn't have done that... And he would never hurt me!" shouted the boy out.

"What?!" cried Orochimaru out and stormed over to Sasuke's chair, looking angry down on the boy. "Did his handsome face and his good act take you by heart and soul? That boy is dangerous! I can't let you go back to him, I wouldn't allow you." Orochimaru laid his one strong hand on the boy's shoulder. "Everyone in your brother little group know about it. That's why your brother let you stay with me, to protect you."

Sasuke almost thawed up. The sweet... loving…caring… blonde that he had knew for so long… how could he… be a murderer? And when he was four?! That was impossible.

"If you don't believe me, look at this." Orochimaru found out a really old newspaper. On the front was there a large picture of three faces, belonging to a happily little family. A blond man and a long red-haired woman, and in their arms... they held up a beautiful little boy that was smiling so happily and shined so strongly, that Sasuke almost thought it was the sun. The blond boy was no other than Naruto. The only thing that ruined the picture was the headline. "_Four years old kid, killed his own parents_." Under the biggest picture was there a little one too, this one was of a little boy standing in the shadows with a large knife. There was no other then Naruto... and the text said. "_The honorably and beloved Uzumaki family was killed by their own son. _" Sasuke didn't really felt like reading more of it... the dark picture of Naruto captured Sasuke's eyes. It was like everything else just faded away.

"He wouldn't..." Sasuke whispered before falling unconscious. Orochimaru grabbed the boy, lifted him up from the chair and walked over to bed with him. Carefully laid the boy down… the snake man had a wide smirk on his face.

"Rest Sasuke... Next time you're awake I'm going to make you a part of my Company, the Sound Company and when I get the Uchiha Company we will get control of all the others... one by one!" Orochimaru let his hand slide carefully over Sasuke's skin, then he stopped and walked out of the room.

* * *

**I think the next chapter will take some time before it gets out.. I have other things I have to do, but I will try to get it out when I get the chance.Wait for it, please. **


	12. True Or False

**Happy new year everyone :D**** This is the new year's first chapter! x3 Oh, and thaaaanks for all the ****Reviews! x3**

**This one is also ****correct by: **_**Helen Cutie**_**. Thank you -hugs- :)**

**Please enjoy everyone!!! x3**

Chapter Twelve: True Or False

"Good morning Sasuke-Sama, it's time to wake up." said a cheery voice as a person opened the door to Sasuke's room and walked in.

The Uchiha opened his eyes and sat up in the bed, not showing any sign of been tired by the suddenly awakening. "Morning Suigetsu." mumbled Sasuke, who simply got up from the bed and took on his morning robe. The servant-boy walked over to the window and took away the curtain, letting the lovely, early sunshine in the room. This was going to be the eight day that Sasuke would spend in Orochimaru's manor.

"Ready for a new work day, Sir?" asked the white-hair boy as he smirked at the other boy.

Sasuke simply slide his hand through his hair. "Just get my clothes." said irritated.

The other boy didn't drop his smirk as he walked over to the wardrobe. Suigetsu got the clothes to Sasuke and just started to clean a little in the big, dark room. The Uchiha got dressed in the mater of minutes, and then with out warning, the door was thrown up, and a red haired girl walked in. It was not Tayuya, but a new one, a person who was responsible for Sasuke's time, meetings and work plan.

"Sasuke-Sama!" shouted the girl, her voice heard in the whole room, almost leaving a echo in it.

"Karin... please, it's six in the morning. Couldn't you just shut up for once?" Suigetsu crossed his arms over his chest as looked at the girl with hateful eyes. He didn't like her, he didn't like her at all... The only reason she took this job was so that she could be with Sasuke, to _be with_ _him_ and try to get a _relationship_ with the Uchiha or something like that. Not that she didn't made a good job... quite the contrary, she could do almost everything with Sasuke's plans and routine after a day being with him, and her shouting voice could awake dead. So she was good at keeping track of time and remembering all meetings... but Damn, how much Suigetsu hated her. He didn't really know why, it was just something with her personality. Suigetsu almost felt sorry for Sasuke that he had to have her as his _watch_.

"WHAT! Oh. You just shut up Suigetsu!" shouted the girl Karin.

Sasuke didn't really bother about there, both usually discussed and only sighed. "What is on my plan today Karin?" his voice being emotionless as ever.

Right the second after the girl heard her name being called, turned her face from angry and harsh to a lovely and shyly smile. "Yes Sasuke-Sama. Today... Umm, you don't really have too much to do, just a meeting with Orochimaru and the Hyuuga Company. This will take place in about one hour." Sasuke nodded and sat down with his laptop.

Suigetsu took the message and walked over to Kairn. "Now, Sasuke-Sama is busy. We better go out." the boy almost song it out as he took a hard grip of the girl's shoulders and dragged her out. Karin was about to protest, but the sound of Sasuke's fingers over the keyboard made her walk out of the room peacefully. When the door shut, Sasuke stopped tipping. His gaze turned to the window. A feeling had got over him, a feeling that something will happen today.

"Are we... there yet Yami..?" Naruto breathed out. The dark dog turned his head around and looked at his master. He only wined sadly and turned his head forward again; the dog continued sniffing after the little and weak scent he got. They where walking in a dark, small alley. Yami had somehow found Sasuke's scent again, but it was very weak. All the other dogs had gone home, only Yami and Riki were still with their master. Even Genji was home, the little puppy had used all his energy and had to rest for a day or so. Nevertheless, thanks to all the dogs had the whole city had been searched from top to toe and now this was the only place left. Naruto could almost feel that Sasuke was some place at the end of this narrow passage. The smell that filled the area was horrible, a scent mix with old rubbish, cat and dog poop and even alcohol. The blonde wanted to hold his hands over his poor nose... But he didn't have the energy to.

Suddenly Yami stopped, he stood up straight, a sign he used when he was close in finding what he was searching for. Naruto bitted his bottom-lip as he forced himself to summon more power to walk over to his dog. The alley had ended, and what Naruto saw amazed him. The room in front of him expanded, the ground was green, and it was even some kind of wind here. But how was that possible? Naruto's eyes went up and saw the ceiling. _'This makes no sense.'_ The boy walked in, but then turned around and saw something one the walls. It was a picture on it, a picture of a house... No…houses_'Hey... Isn't that some of the houses in the city?' _thought Naruto. He then walked farther backwards and saw a new house on the wall further down, and a new one on and on. Then it hit him, this large wall was a picture of the city. It was more of a 3D picture, since... if you looked at it, you could get the feeling you where standing in the center of the city. The blond then turned around and found a big manor. "What the... " Naruto gasped. What did a house do inside this little box? Naruto could see the walls surrounding the building, making a fake reality for the house's livers.

"Riki, Yami wait here." ordered the blonde and walked towards the house. If this was where the kidnapper took Sasuke... then no way was he just going to knock the door and ask if anyone was home. Luckily for Naruto, the back door was open. He got in and started to walk slowly against the wall, trying to make as little sound as possible. Strangely enough... it didn't seem to be too many people in this big house. So Naruto could rather simply walk calmly in the halls. The blonde's heart then suddenly thumped a hard beat, Naruto stopped... His ears listening carefully as he sniffed the air. _'Sasuke!'_ he could feel the other boy's presence, and the blonde was sure he was on the other side of this wall. Without thinking more about it... the blonde opened the door and entered the new room. The room felt cold and it was dark. Then, suddenly in the darkness... the sky blue eyes for Naruto saw something moving in the shadows.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto carefully, his voice being very weak and small.

"...how did you find me?" said another voice inside the room. And the shadow person stood up from behind a desk and walked up to the light from the hall.

Naruto's eyes got big and round. Yes... it was Sasuke. The same young Uchiha he had been searching for in a week now. Naruto felt tears in his eyes, he was so happy. His heart and soul was filled with so much joy that he couldn't hold back anymore and quick ran over to Sasuke, giving the boy warm and hard hug. "I'm so glad I found you!" cried the boy out, digging his face in the other boy's shoulder. "I have been searching." A suddenly push made Naruto lose the grip of his lover and fell backward. He forced himself not to fell over, and was able to stand up…looking confused towards Sasuke. "W…Wha?"

"Get out." said Sasuke, in the coldest voice Naruto had ever heard, a voice that said itself that he was serious.

Naruto tried to get some steps closer to the other boy, but Sasuke simply took just as many steps backwards, keeping the distance with the blonde.

The strong and well-trained dog trainer felt his heard crack. The boy's body had almost lost all its power just by hearing what the Uchiha wanted him to do. _Get out_? Why... why his lover, Sasuke… wanted him to get out?

"I don't..." Naruto started, feeling how powerless his sentence was. He was so confused that he didn't know what was up and down. "I don't... understand..."

Sasuke hold his cold mask and didn't show any emotion towards the blond in his room. "Get away from me." order Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes were so dark and cold... It was like he had lost his soul.

"I get it..." mumbled Naruto. His mind finally understanding what was going on. "Orochimaru told you his _lie_ I guess." Naruto forced out a small smile, making the Uchiha raise his eyebrow. "But... please, hear my version first."

The Uchiha looked down on his watch, not sure if he had the time to this, he should just simply call Suigetsu making him get Naruto out of here. Nevertheless, a little part of Sasuke's mind shouted with all its might that he should hear Naruto's side if his past.

"You got ten minutes." said Sasuke shortly, and sat down on his chair.

Naruto's fade smile... was now a really smile. He was happy that Sasuke was wiling to hear him out... now he just had to dig in to his old mind... and find the old pieces of his life that he had tried to burrow down forever.

"As you maybe know... I was a part of the Uzumaki Company."

---Flashback---

A young little boy at four was with his father. This boy was no other then Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto's father was working in some project and was very busy, but that didn't mean he couldn't play with his little kid at the same time. Then someone knocked on the door and opened it.

"How is it going?" asked a nice female voice.

"Mommy!" Naruto called out happily and running over to his mother, giving her a little hug.

"Hey honey sweetie, how was your day with your father?" asked the mother as she lifted her son up in her arms.

"It was so fun! He let me draw on some papers, then let me help him with his work."

His mother laughed a sweet and soft laughter. "Is that so? How are you Minato sweetie?" she walked up to her husband. He smiled happily at his little family and walked up to his wife Kushina, holding her and Naruto in his arms.

"Everything is going excellent. I am soon done with this and after that, we can go home and have diner together." The Uzumaki company leader Minato liked to take the life easy; he didn't want to lose himself in the work, so he spent his time with his family as much as he could.

The door knocked again, but this time it was a man that entered. "Mr. Uzumaki, I have some work I want you to see over... I think you can make it much better then I can, if you just could."

"No." said Minato easily.

"No... Sir?" asked the worked.

"Yes Orochimaru, no. I have other things to take care of." Minato hugged his little family and played a little with Naruto, showing his good friend what he meant. He knew Orochimaru was taking the whole Company too serious, Minato wanted his friend to also find a woman and get a family... maybe then he would understand how important family was for a person's life.

"Fine then... I will return to you tomorrow." Orochimaru turned around and walked away. Nevertheless, he wasn't happy... he was furious. Why couldn't his leader and_friend_ see that this Company could earn much money if they just used the right time on things.

"Daddy... don't you think he left very angry?" asked Naruto in his sweetie childish voice.

His father only laughed. "Oh no, Orochimaru is used to this, he just never learns. But why don't we just go home and start with the dinner, and I will be home in just some minutes." Kushina nodded to the idea and took Naruto with her, leaving her lover and husband in his office.

Naruto and Kushina walked to buy what they needed and went home to get the diner done. To their surprise, Orochimaru was there.

"I hope I am not disturbing, but I was just wondering if I could possibly be of any help with the dinner?" his voice hissed like the snake he was, but the Uzumaki family was used to that and let the man join them.

Minato got home just as he had said he would and wasn't too surprised to find Orochimaru there. He was used to get his friend on visit when they had argued with something on work.

Under dinner everyone laughed with Naruto as he told them some jokes, things he had experienced in kindergarten and what he and his friends had done to make the teachers hate them more. Though... through the entire night... there was something special with Orochimaru, not only that he spend some extra time in the kitchen alone then usual, but he also somehow laughed with whatever Naruto said... something the man never did. What was going on?

Strangely... as the Uzumaki felt rather tired after dinner, he decided to take a nap. Aka, Minato's dog followed Naruto to his room, which was his parent's room too. The blond was maybe four years, but he still enjoyed the close feeling of his parents as he share the large bad with them. Aka also slept in the room, but he, of course, had his own bed on the floor. Aka had just become father himself. His mate Reika, who was another of Minato's dogs, had got two puppies. One of them was given to Naruto, but he had named him Shiro, since he was a mixed color of white and gray. Shiro was still too young to leave his mother, so the puppy was going to be with her until Naruto could take care of him himself. The other puppy was named Hakuro, and that was most likely going to be trained my Minato himself. The blonde couldn't wait to get Shiro as his, he had always wanted a puppy of his own.

"Night Aka, tomorrow is another day and we are going to play a little with Reika, Shiro and Hakuro. So rest up, good night." Naruto laid in the middle of his parents' bed, they wouldn't join him until some minutes later, but he felt just so tired that he fell asleep without waiting. Ten or twenty minutes later Minato and Kushina came in to their son and fell asleep beside him. They both loved their lovely son with all their heart ...but little did they know this was going to be their last night together.

The door to the Uzumaki's bedroom opened and a smirking Orochimaru stood in the doorway, holding a large knife in his hands.

(**If you don't like bloody scene.. you don't have to read the next part. Just jump down to **Hours went by, **After that is it okay to read.**)

Naruto slept so peacefully, he felt so warms... so loved...and wet? Hey, something was wrong here. He hadn't peed himself, he never did that... but why did the blanked feel so wet and warm? The little child decided to open his eyes. Everything seemed okay in the darkness, but as his blue eyes got used to the dark silent room...he could see something was off. He looked at both his side, finding something under the blankets. But of course there would be something under there... his parents were supposed to be there, the only thing that made Naruto uncountable with it... was that the thing that was under the there.. it was too small to be a human. Naruto's hand pushed to his parents, trying to wake them. The push was maybe weak, but something suddenly dropped down from the bed and down on the floor, leaving his father's side of the bad empty.

"Mom? Dad?" called Naruto weakly. He became afraid... he turned to his mother's side, but there was the same as it had been with his father. The boy didn't dear to push on his mother. Nothing moved in the room. Naruto couldn't hear anything in this dead silent. Not even anyone breathing, except his own. Then with a quick movement, the boy took off in a dash, over to the other side of the room to light the switch. He pushed the button down, letting the electricity go to the lights. The thing he saw in the room, made Naruto scream. Where something had fall down ...the blond could now see what it was... his father's body. Or... what was left of his body, he had no arms or legs... not even a head.

"DAAAAAAAAAD!!!!" cried Naruto out at the top of his lungs. The boy looked at himself as he was totally covers in his parents' blood. Naruto ran over to his mother side of the bed, but on the way the boy slipped on something on the floor and went down. Naruto got on his feet, and saw now for the first time the whole room... Floor, walls and the ceiling were all covered in blood. His parents' body parts were laying all over the room, even red fur was in all the mess.

"Aka?" whispered the boy... shaking with fear. He was so frighten that tears went down nonstop from his eyes. He looked over to where the basked was... but there laid...only the dogs head. Naruto screamed out all the air he had in his lunges. After that, the boy collapsed on the floor. His eyes opened, just staring at all the blood and some of the parts of his parents that got in sight.

Hours went by, until Orochimaru entered the room. "Now what do we have here?" asked the man in amusement. "Have you tried to puzzle?" his voice was almost happy. In the room had Naruto slowly got to himself and tried his best to puzzle back his parents by setting the pieces back on place. The tall man walked over to Naruto and patted the boy's head. "I don't know if it's the drug I gave you that made you think this will work, but it's really nice of you to leave your _fingerprints_ everywhere you little **runt**." Orochimaru smirked evilly down to the boy and laid the same knife he had used to cut the blonde's parents up, in to Naruto's hands. The next second police came running in and pointed guns around in the room. Naruto was still too shocked to do anything... he just wanted to get his parents back, alive. Orochimaru had dropped his smirk and was getting tear in his eyes and started to shout out to the police to take the kid with them.

Naruto's life was never the same after that day. The police couldn't take Naruto to prison, he was too young. He was also too young to get any punished like the one Orochimaru wanted for him. Death, absolute death was what the new Uzumaki Company's leader wanted for Naruto.

The news about the great Uzumaki's death traveled fast over the city. Minato's Company was maybe not much, but he had got many friends all over the city and all of them were in grief of the lose.

What came for the little, still surviving Uzumaki... the world had forgotten him. He was left to Orochimaru's care. And the new leader discussed with other of the Company what they should do to the boy. Nobody of them wanted to_kill _the boy, but that was something Orochimaru wanted.

Naruto didn't know... he didn't understand what was going on. Until on day, a nice monk came over to him. His name was Iruka, and he had talked with the other bosses in the Company and had somehow persuaded them to let Naruto over to him. They all agreed, since Orochimaru wanted nothing else that to get the _damn_ kid killed.

Iruka was an old and good friend with Kushina. He offered Naruto a life in a hidden place within the temple. Naruto didn't mind the special place so much... as the day passed he was given many books to read, so that he could train his dog as good as he could. His only human friend was the nice monk Iruka... the other monks in the temple didn't want too much to do with him. They all knew the Uzumaki family, but the newspaper had reached them deeper then what their own beliefs for the boy. Therefore, the only person Naruto had known was Iruka. The nice man who supported Naruto through all this months of tough things and all that he had been through... was soon killed in an _accident_. The only thing Naruto had left from his past was his little puppy Shiro. The little boy was locked up inside the walls behind the temple, letting the world forget everything about his existence.

The boy felt died, he felt like a ghost to the world. Have **you** ever tried to go a week, or even a day without looking yourself in the mirror? Simply passing by the halls at school feeling everyone was over looking you, not noticing or even care that you where there. Only walking like a shadow, not be seen, heard or noticed. For a period of time stopped Naruto to eat, the blond weak little boy wanted to end this life. But his loyal dog, Shiro begged him to continue with living. And thanks to Shiro alone... kept the blond on living.

Fifteen years later, had Shiro meet a female dog and mated her, they got one puppy, this one named Naruto; Riki, and is the same dog he has now in the present. If you wonder how the dog was able to meet her it's simple. Both Naruto and Shiro could easily jump out of there prison like life... but where would they go after that? So they kept themselves inside until one day the monk stopped giving him food. Naruto had to go to the outside to get money to buy it. Naruto had already up to ten dogs, somehow stray dogs in the city found their way up to Naruto and stayed with him. Some humans even left there dogs out side of Naruto's wall, he didn't know why they did, maybe they got to know that _someone_ was taking good care of their dogs if they leaved them there. The blonde didn't really know, but what he had learned was that the outside world was harsh and it took Naruto many months to get used to be with so many people at once in the streets. The blond wasn't really poor as on could think, his parents left a huge amount of money, he just didn't use them. He didn't **want **to use them. Naruto wanted to start a new life, a life where he lived thanks to his dogs. So he was maybe poor, very poor. However, that didn't stop him from trying to get a life, a new life... a new life without the damn snake bastard to destroy his life.

---End of Flashback---

Sasuke didn't move, the story of Naruto's past was... almost too hard to believe. This version was completely different from what Orochimaru had told him. Well not most the dialect, but the way Orochimaru acted in Naruto's version was different.

"Sasuke... please..." gasped the blond. "You where... and still **are** the person I keep closest to my heart. I... I love you, and I **don't** want to lose you." Naruto walked closer to Sasuke. Somehow the Uchiha had list his way of moving and couldn't back away from the blond. By small and weak steps, Naruto came finally close enough... he leaned in and kissed the other boy on the lips. The blonde forced all his love and power in the kiss, telling Sasuke how much he really lover him. The Uchiha didn't resist, he couldn't Naruto was holding him with such power... and love that he just couldn't move, even if he wanted to. Unfortunately, love was the only strength that kept Naruto moving, so, after he gave Sasuke everything he got in a long kiss... the blonde collapsed on the floor.

Sasuke didn't know how long he just stood there, feeling his brain being shutdown. Naruto only laid on the floor... not moving. When Sasuke finally got to him, was the door opened.

"Hey Sasuke-Sama, ready fo..r" it was Suigetsu who just entered, but he trailed off as he saw a blonde guy lying on the floor in front of Sasuke. "Eh... who is that?"

The Uchiha didn't know what to do... and just said what entered his mind first. "This man just collapsed in my room, he is really exhausted, and do you mind taking him to the medical room? Don't let anyone know he is here, specially... Orochimaru." Sasuke then walked out of the room, he had to go to the meeting. Right now he was in a desperate need of getting his mind on something else. He was so confused.

The white-haired man looked at Naruto on the floor. The blonde didn't moved, he just breathed weakly in and out. "Guess I have no choice." mumbled Suigetsu and lifted the strange blonde on his back and dragged him to the medical room, where Naruto could get the rest he needed. After all, with no rest and food for almost a week... it was logical a normal person couldn't survive. It was a miracle that Naruto had lasted this long.

Without really thinking too much where he walked, Suigetsu calmly went in the hall, then up the stairs with the blonde on his back. Not noticing the small shadow in the end the hall he just left. The person leaned his back again the wall while smirking. "Now, now... what do we have here?" whispered Orochimaru's hissing snake-like voice.

* * *

**Damn I really hate Orochimaru!**** Please continue reading! x3**

**Well I must make this story a little short, I must get it finish before the big Norwegian ****assignment begins.**

**See you all in the next Chapter. :)**


	13. The Choice Of Life

**Hello everyone! X3**

**Sorry for the long waiting... I just haven't been in much in a writing mood lately, school is almost killing me... TT.TT Damn.**

**But anyways. :) Here is Chapter thirteen, which also is the longest chapter in this series... and the last one!**

**It is also ****correct by: **_**Helen Cutie**_**. Thanks -hugs- x3  
**

**Please enjoy! XD**

Chapter Thirteen: The Choice Of Life

Konan, a woman who have been part of the Akatsuki ever since her husband, Pain, joined. She was known for her good-nature, but also for her incredible working skills. She walked through the corridor in the Uchiha manor. It didn't took her too long until she was in front of a door that almost nobody had dared to entered, it was Itachi's office. He had been staying inside there ever since he had got the paper from Orochimaru, the papers the Uchiha had to sign to be able to get his little brother back... alive.

"Itachi?" asked the woman in her calm en gentle voice as she knocked on the door. However, there was no answer on the other side of it. Konan sighed and opened it, and as she entered the room could she felt an unpleasant aura surrounding her. Her eyes wander over to Itachi's table, fining the man right away. "You still haven't deiced?" asked Konan in a straight way.

The Uchiha didn't say anything as he continued glaring down on the paper what was lying on his table. He didn't know what to do. Sure he wanted his little brother back unharmed, but if he didn't do anything soon... would he only get back his corpse? Naruto hadn't even given a word after himself in a week now, and the deadline was to this day...

"You have to do something Itachi. We can't even go to the police with this." Konan sounded irritated.

"You're right." mumbled Itachi. "Thanks to Kimimaro, it is very impossible." Kimimaro was one of the most loyal guards Orochimaru had, and Kimimaro was also a very honorable policeman, making it hopeless for Itachi with trying to get help from the Police. Not that he really would have called them if he could.

"Nobody has heard anything from Naruto." started Konan. "And there is only ..." Konan stopped and looked down on her watch. "Two hours left of Sasuke's life."

Itachi normally didn't lose his patience, but things was getting to frustrating, even for him. "I don't care what happens to him!" shouted Itachi, but stretched himself towards a close by pen. "He could die, for all I care!" the young man took the pen in his hand and bend down over his table. "How is it even possible for one to get up in this much trouble?!" The female Akatsuki member smiled for herself as she saw Itachi sign the papers, the papers that meant Itachi had given away the Uchiha Company to Orochimaru with exchange for Sasuke's life.

Suddenly a loud noise got Itachi's attention. He got up and saw someone running out in the garden. _'What the?'_

Some minutes a go, some place else, was someone growing worried as thirty minutes had past since they saw their master.

--Dog's Point Of View--

Over in the strange area where a house was inside a giant box, laid the two dogs down on the ground. They simply waited for their master, Naruto, to return to them. And as loyal as they where, they didn't moved an inch from the place Naruto had told them to stay.

Even though Yami was having a problem with staying there, since the scent from the hall drifted in by the wind and the smell burrowed itself in the dog's nose. Yami tried his best to think of something else... which was a little difficult.

Minutes passed and nothing from their master. Suddenly Riki shut is head up from the ground and eyed the big manor, his dark and usually calm eyes had some kind of worries in them.

The other dog saw this. "What's wrong?" Yami got up from the ground and walked over to Riki.

The red Akita also stood up and moved one paw closer to the house, but soon stood in his traces, knowing he wasn't allowed to go further. "Something is wrong, something has happened to the master." Yami looked at Riki on disbelief; he couldn't believe what he heard. Sure, the master was in trouble, but it wasn't that it surprised him... it was Riki's voice. Normally Riki had full control of his voice and never showed any sign of weakness, but now… he sounded scared and afraid. And the reasons to that were simple. When Yami had been with Riki before, had Naruto always been there with them, but when Riki didn't see or smell his master as he used too... he would get worried.

Yami, the black furred Akita had a small smile on his face as he sat down beside his worried friend. "No mater how many times I am with you and the master, it still amazes me that how _close _you two really are, a very strong bond indeed." Yami almost smirked, but he was also a bit jealous, Riki and the master had always been together as long as he had been with them. So he also wanted to share the same bond with his master... but, he guessed that was impossible. Yami's eyes looked at the manor and he was about to say something else, when he saw in the corner of his eye that Riki was moving away from the building. "...what?...Hey, wait! Where are you going!?" barked the dog after his friend, but also leader.

Riki stopped a second, and turned his head back towards Yami. "I am going to find Genji, if it exist anyone that can get Sasuke-Sama back to earth, it's Genji." Yami saw in disbelief at Riki as he started to walk away.

"Why Genji?" started Yami. "That little puppy isn't any special or better then you and me...so why him?"

Riki stopped and sigh. "Didn't you just talk about bonds a second ago? Genji is Sasuke-sama's dog, maybe he can do something that the master couldn't."

The other dog only snared. "I don't know. Sasuke is a good boy, he can take care of himself." suddenly Yami got a bad feeling in his stomach. He blinked once… and saw Riki no longer stood over on the hall. In the next second Yami felt a sharp pain in his neck as something or someone took a grasp of his neck and throw him back words. Yami's back did soon hit the wall. The toss was so strong that the dog left a big mark in the wall, also making a loud sound when he hit. Yami got his eyes up and saw Riki standing in front of him and had an angry look in his eyes.

"I know you are the news of the _main five_, but that doesn't mean you are not going to speak in the polite way. The master has mated with the Uchiha, and then we have to call him Sasuke-_Sama_. Got that?" Riki locked eyes with Yami's, trapping them with his own. "Now, I will go and get Genji, you stay here incase the master is able to escape on his own." Yami nodded and got himself down from the wall. The toss maybe have been powerful, but it didn't really hurt him so much, and he knew Riki didn't use all his powers in that toss, he only wanted Yami to understand the important way of saying others names. So, Yami only walked over to the where the alley ended, and waited for his master to come out of the manor, or for Riki and Ganji to return.

Riki ran as fast as he could, he had lost enough time with Yami. He was like the wind in the streets. When something got in his way, he would simply jump over it or run around. It took the red Akita about five minutes to reach the Uchiha manor. Thanks to his good speed he had build up, he was able to jump over the tall fence that was surrounding the house. At the other side Riki stopped, he breathed heavily and had to take a little break.

When he finally got his breath back he started to search for an entrance. Luckily for him it didn't took him too long. He laid behind a bush, waiting for one of the maids to open the door. And.. there, a girl opened the backdoor, she maybe had some errands to do outside. Well anyway, Riki waited for the right second to dash in. If he was seen, who knows what hell would break out. A girl like the maid, would probably scream if she saw Riki run in. The dog behind the bushes made himself ready, his eyes right on the opened door that slowly but surly closed itself. The maid walked calmly away. When she was far away, Riki dashed in full speed and the door locked itself behind him. He sniffed the snow in the air, trying to pick up the scent of Genji, which wasn't so difficult either since he was the dog of this house.

After some minutes Riki stood in front of Genji's room, which also is Sasuke's room.

"Genji?" called Riki as he opened the door with his paws. Of course Riki had learned how to open door, it was just that the back door was opened the wrong way for him to open. Riki walked in the room not hearing anything from Genji. "Genji?" tried the dog again, a little louder this time. He then saw a basket and then something in it. It had to be Genji, so he walked over to him. The little dog was fast asleep in his safe, warm basket. So Riki poked with his paw at the little dog's side, waking him up.

"Riki?!" Genji jumped up from his basket and stood up on his fetes. "Why are you here? Have you found Sasuke yet?" Riki was a little surprised to hear the puppy call his master in his name. Riki had been so used to only say master and not the blonde's name, that it felt strange to hear someone say therir master's name out loud.

"Yes, we have found Sasuke-Sama. However, he and my master are in trouble. Moreover, I think you can be of help. If, you want to help with that, of course."

Genji shined up like the sun as he heard the new. "Of course I will!"

Riki smiled down on the young puppy. "If that's so, then lets get going." Genji nodded and both dogs were now on full run down and out of the Uchiha manor. Unfortunately Genji tripped as he suddenly started to run so fast, he rolled over the floor and hit one of the many vases... it broke, making hell of a noise. Riki said not to think about it and made Genji run for it. The two dogs where running over to the place where both their masters were.

The alley was long and tiresome to run in. Somehow the alley was so dark, that it was a little hard for the little puppy to see where he placed his paws. The stinky alley filled the little puppy's nose, and that alone was painful enough. The hall ended and a third dog got into view.

"Hello." said Yami as he saw the two dogs coming, running their way. Riki simply gave sign to Genji that he should wait here, while he was searching for a way in, and to see if it was safe.

Genji walked over to his friend and felt sorry for his strong and sensitive nose. "How are you Yami?" asked Genji.

"Oh, I am fine. My nose can easily sniff through this..." Yami sniffed strongly in with his nose. "This.." he sniffed again. "...this. Wait a second." Yami bent down and sniffed Genji, from the head, and then to the little puppy's belly, making Genji laughed. _'This scent..'_ thought Yami.

"What is it Yami?" laughed Genji. "You're so tired of therubbish scent that you want to sniff me up?" Before Yami could answer Riki came back.

"It's safe, come on, lets go Genji." Riki turned around and went towards the manor again.

"Okay, bye Yami." smiled Genji as he went after Riki.

Yami sat down and eyed the two dogs. _'Genji.. I didn't noticed before... but now. Riki's blood is running through your veins.'_ Yami started to understand things now. _'The master must have seen that right away when he first mett Genji. But.. Riki is not Genji's father. Ah! Genji must be the puppy to Riki's father brother. I heard the master lost him when he was little. What was his name again... Hakuro? Yes, that was it. So the chance is that Genji is from one of his sons, or **is** one of his sons himself. Hehe, this is getting interesting. ' _Yami smiled as he now lost the sight of Genji and Riki as they entered the big manor.

--Human's Point Of View--

Sasuke was so confused; it felt like his head was a big mess. After the Uchiha had heard Naruto's side of his past he started to doubt Orochimaru, but the fact that Itachi had let him stay with Orochimaru made no sense. Why would his brother let him stay with a strange man if Naruto wasn't ...what Orochimaru had told him he was. Unless... everything Orochimaru have told him was a lie. Because why Itachi would let Sasuke stay so long away from him with out a word from himself. Sasuke was so confused. Nevertheless, Orochimaru had been nice to the young Uchiha too. First, he lad let him work for his company, which was almost as good as the Uchiha Company, and second; Orochimaru treated Sasuke as a man, not a boy. But what should he do with Naruto?!

The Uchiha had now walked for many minutes, he was supposed to find the meeting-room, but his mind just didn't work. Therefore, he had no idea where he was now. Suddenly a loud racked went in the boy's ears. It came from the outside, like someone had been thrown in a wall. The sound was enough to _wake _Sasuke up from his dreaming status.

"Where am I now..?" mumbled Sasuke to himself as he saw he was in a dark corridor.

"How dare you?!" shouted a girly voice. Sasuke turned quickly, but soon found out that the voice was not talking to him, in fact he didn't even see where the voice come from.

"Calm down, it's like... forever since we did it." said another voice, sounding very irritated. Sasuke followed the voices and soon stood in front of a little open door. The Uchiha peeked in, in the little crack of the door. In the room were four guys and two girls stood up. Sasuke recognize one of the girls right away, it was Karin, and the other one was her big sister Tayuya. When he came to the others in the room, Sasuke could only see few of them. However, he was sure that the one with white hair was Kimimaro, the others he couldn't see them, only hear.

"Thanks to you five, yes you too Tayuya, have Sasuke been badly hurt, he even had to take pain-killers to get the worst of It." shouted Karin angrily. Sasuke rested is back against the wall, listening to the conversation. He sighed, Karin was over reacting and besides, the pain he had gotten after been knockdown by those bastards in the park was mostly gone now. However, why did she yell at them?

"Calm down Karin." mumbled Karin's sister, Tayuya. "We didn't really mean to hurt Sasuke that bad; it was only that... he was stronger than what we first had thought. He was able to stop most of Kimimaro's punches." the oldest redhead looked at the leader of the little group.

"And not only that." said another voice. "That damn dog was dangerous too."

Back at the wall Sasuke delt his heart froze. _'Genji?!'_ Everything they said made him feel sick. Old, forgotten memories danced in the boy's mind. The day he had been knockdown in the park, flowed in front of his eyes.

"Don't forget the funny part Kidoumaru, remember the dog attacked Kimimaro, and Jiroubou was supposed to hit the dog, but ended up hitting Kimimaro with the plank instead. Haha" the person laughed hard.

"I wouldn't call that funny." said Kimimaro in an angry voice. "Why are you taking this up now Karin?" the man's voice sounded very harsh.

Karin was fighting with herself, trying to come up with something to say. "That's because... because ...I didn't knew, until some minutes ago that things happened like that. I really thought Orochimaru-Sama found Sasuke all beaten up in the park. Not that he himself had ordered you guys to do it!" Karin got her voice up and sounded now angrier than what Kimimaro was.

"So?" said one of the other guys. "Orochimaru-Sama had to get his trust somehow and why not from a guy that just saved you from being killed by a gang in the park? Besides, if Itachi doesn't handle his company over to Orochimaru, the little boy will die."

Sasuke's eyes got big... what just happened? In his mind formed a picture of Orochimaru, but that started to crack, and in the next second it was broken up in thousands of pieces, the same goes to all other in his God damn house. The Uchiha was now angry, very angry. How dare anyone kidnap him and press his older brother to give away his work of art, the Uchiha Company. The young Uchiha then got a smirk on his face; he was going to destroy one important cooperation prater to Orochimaru, the Hyuugas. Sasuke got his legs in movement, found his way back, and went to the meeting.

The Uchiha walked in the door, founding Hiashi and his daughter Hanabi, and Hiashi's twin brother was there too, Hizashi and his son Neji. Hizashi and Neji were guardians of the two from the main family, and were always with them in important meetings.

"I am sorry that I am so late, but I have bad new. The Sound Five Company will not take over the Hyuuga Company. And that's all." Sasuke turned around and when out.

"What? Wait a second." Neji almost jumped out of his chair and dashed after Sasuke.

Sasuke slowed down as he heard Neji coming after him. "What?"

"Orochimaru is saying no to our Company and cooperation?" Neji sounded very surprised.

"Yes he is, why you ask?" Sasuke almost ignored the Hyuuga.

"It's just strange... after so many years of threatening of the main family; I just found it strange for him to give up now when the family is finally giving in."

Sasuke stopped in is tracks. "Threatening?" the Uchiha turned around and faced Neji. "Did Orochimaru threat the main family?" the boy's voice almost telling him how surprised he had become.

"Eh... yes. Orochimaru has done that in a long time now. You didn't know?"

Sasuke shock his head. "No.."

"Sasuke!!" called a voice from the end of the hall. Neji turned and saw a boy at his age running up to them. Sasuke's mind couldn't take anymore of this new side of Orochimaru.

"What is it Suigetsu?" asked Sasuke, feeling dizzy.

"There is something with the blonde; I don't think he is safe. If my mind hasn't been playing tricks on me... I believe I saw Orochimaru walking around in the floor where the hospitable room is." In the next second Suigetsu stood alone with Neji. "Hehe, he is fast." smiled Suigetsu to himself.

"You're right, I just hope he gets there fast enough." mumbled Neji. "Whatever Orochimaru is planning, it's only Sasuke-Kun who can stop it. Dose Sasuke-Kun knows about the park _accident_?" Neji turned to Suigetsu.

"Yeah, I guess so. I told Karin today, and when she gets to know things, she always goes to the persons that did it and shout them to death, it doesn't mater if it happened years ago, she will always shout her side of it. Haha. Well anyways, I guess things couldn't have gotten better. Sasuke was at the right place at the right time. Nice working with you Neji." Suigetsu gave his hand to Neji and the Hyuuga took it, they shacked hands and smiled.

"I am just glad that my family will get Orochimaru out of their worries now. And you will be free to do whatever you want?"

"Yeah, that's right. Whatever I want" smiled Suigetsu.

Naruto slept, it wasn't peaceful. The blonde's teeth rattled as he rolled from side to side in the bed. His body was sweating all over, and some weak groans escaped his mouths time to time.

The room was not very big; it only had two beds and one door which leaded to the hall. This only door was the room's only exit, and this same door had slowly starting to open.

"How are you feeling Naru-Chaaan?" sang the voice. The voice belonged to a man, a man that Naruto had wanted to died ever since he killed his parents. "I have come to end your pain once and for all, something I should have done ages ago." The person entered the little room, and the person was no other that the snake looking man; Orochimaru.

Feeling the creepy person's presence wasn't something Naruto liked. In the dept of his mind the blonde started to have nightmares, those dreams made him more restless, but… as Orochimaru came closer, the boy's brain switched off, or his system did. The brain itself begged and ordered as good as he could to wake the boy up, to move away from the dangerous man. However, no matter how much Naruto wanted it… he couldn't wake up, he couldn't move… he just laid frozen on the bed, waiting for something to happen.

The white, snake looking man was now right beside Naruto's bed. "Who would have thought that you would find _my_ manor, and yet alone, sleep in one of my hospital beds? Very ironic don't you think?" Orochimaru smirked as he let his one finger glide down Naruto's cheek, following one of the six marks. "They are just as beautiful as the day I left them on you." mumbled Orochimaru to himself, and took a grip of the blond's head, holding it heard with one hand, lifting it closer to his face. "Of course wouldn't you remember, you where just born. I remember your father being all furious, he wanted to kill the person who did it and sadly he never found him though." Orochimaru lifted up his free hand and in it was a long and sharp knife. The man's eyes shined with an evil aura. "Well what can I say little Naru-Chan, you ended up becoming just as sexy as your father was. Oh, I remember those days when I doped him down and had my share of fun." Orochimaru dropped Naruto's face, letting it lay down on the pillow once more. But then rested the pointing end of the knife down in the beginning of the T-shirt Naruto had on. "And since I am going to kill you soon, why not let me have some fun with you too?" the man then dragged the knife down Naruto's belly, making it cut up the boy's shirt. Orochimaru was sure not to cut up the boy at the same time; he only let the tip of the knife glide over the boy's skin, leaving a deep-red mark. With one strong movement, Orochimaru tossed the reminding parts of Naruto's skirt, and soon his hands were all over the blonde's chest muscles. "Mmm, your skin is soooo soft." Whispered Orochimaru in pleasure.

In the dept of Naruto's mind and soul the boy could hear and feel everything Orochimaru said and did. The blond felt so sick that he wanted to throw up. His body even starting to show his suffering, his eyes let tears fall down. Naruto wanted nothing else than to be saved by this faith.

"**_What the HELL are you DOING WITH HIM!?_**" yelled a voice with all it's power.

Orochimaru stopped right away; he hadn't expected anyone to be at this part of the house at the same time. The man turned around and saw someone standing in the doorway. There stood nobody else that the same Sasuke.

"Wha.. wha… what.. are y…yo..you doing here?" the surprised man could only mumble-whisper his sentence, he even dropped his knife down on the floor. The man was so lost in all his thoughts that he started automatically walk little closer to Sasuke.

"**_You crazy sick BASTARD! Get away form ME and NARUTO!!_**" Sasuke didn't move from the door, afraid Orochimaru might try something if he did. The Uchiha then snapped his fingers, making a sound for the dogs to enter. He had meet the two of them a little earlier in the halls. In the next second stood Riki and Genji in front of Sasuke, both of them was snaring at the older man in the room. "_Get him away from Naruto..._" whispered Sasuke angry, his voice was so hard and threatening that the dogs understood how much Sasuke really wanted that person away. Without a second thought the two dogs jumped after Orochimaru. Genji used his incredible speed to dash over the man's feet, biting them and scratched on them as good as he could. The man soon lost his balance and fell down on the ground beside Naruto's bed. Riki took the opportunity to jump on the man, using his weight to hold him down. Riki attacked Orochimaru's face, biting whatever he could get his jaw on.

Orochimaru yelled all his might, shouting to Sasuke to make the dogs stop. However, that was something Sasuke wasn't going to do anytime soon. The older man tried to push away the heavy dog. Nevertheless, as he got a grip of the dog, Genji would bit his hands and drag them away from Riki. Genji ripped the clothes off, making his attacks being more effective as he bit on bare skin now

The Uchiha had already got over to Naruto in the bed, and was holding him in his arms, trying to protect him from the awful, sex-crazy and sick man. Sasuke then noticed the long red line one Naruto's chest and stomach. Sasuke felt that he was responsible for that and dogged his head down in Naruto's hair. "I am so sorry.." whispered Sasuke in the blonde's ears.

In ten full minutes Sasuke let the dogs do whatever they wanted with Orochimaru. Nevertheless, as he saw the man was so badly injury that he possibly couldn't do any harm, Sasuke ordered the dogs to stop. The man on the floor, who once was with a pure white skin, was now filled with bites and scratch marks all over his body, blood was running like crazy out of the deepest wounds. His face was almost unrecognizable, but you could still see some of snake like things in it.

"Just leave him." said Sasuke to the dogs as he worked on an idea on getting Naruto and himself out of there. Sasuke took one of Naruto's arms and dragged it over his own shoulder and then laid his other hand around the blonde's hips. "Common Naruto.." whispered Sasuke, he begged for the other boy to wake up, because he knew he was too much out of shape to be able to carry Naruto all by himself.

Suddenly a sound came from the hall, it was running footsteps. Sasuke started to panic, if anyone saw Orochimaru on the floor like that, the person would call for backup and this could get dangerous. Sasuke made himself ready to order the dogs to attack who ever it was.

The person got in front of the door and... went in. "Ah.." breathed the person out in relief. "You're alive, I was afraid something might have happened, since you never got back." it was Suigetsu. His eyes turned from Sasuke to the floor, where his _master_ laid bleeding like crazy.

"He..lp..." gasped Orochimaru in pain towards his servant.

Suigetsu eyed the man, smiled and walked over to Sasuke. "I see you took care of that bastard, thanks." Orochimaru heard that, and understood that there was no help to get from Suigetsu. But then the boy walked over to the man on the floor, bending down so that he was right in front of Orochimaru's face. "Let's see who of your _slaves_ that wants to help you now. I bet **none **of them. Specially me. However, sadly I was needed to call the police; they will be here in a matter of minutes. If you are not dead by the time they arrive, which you better be or you will be taken to jail. After many years, police has finally got the evidence they needed to find the _really_Uzumaki family's murder." Suigetsu walked away from Orochimaru and went to the other bed, pulling out a camera. "I hope you get in jail, you have so many charges, with threatening an all that. And once in the jail... will you get to _know_ how it is to be someone's _sex-toy_." Suigetsu whispered the last part of his sentence in a hateful way as he walked over to Orochimaru again, and kicked his former master hard in the stomach.

The only thing Sasuke could do was watch Suigetsu, who now was watching through the recording once. When the servant boy was done, left he the camera down on the bed, making sure the police would find it.

"You planed this?" asked Sasuke as he saw Suigetsu was done.

The boy smiled. "Yeah, sort of. But most of what happened was just luck I guess."

Sasuke laid Naruto down on the bed for a second. "But you told Karin, didn't you?"

Suigetsu blushed a little and laid one arm behind his head, laughing nervously. "Yeah... I did. But the fact that you were able to actually go down there to hear everything she said was all your doing." Suigetsu walked up to the bed where Naruto was. "I guess... all in all, it's thanks to Naruto-Sama that this happened. But shouldn't we be getting going?" Suigetsu smiled up towards Sasuke, showing a true smile, a smile the boy hadn't been smiling in a loooooong time. Sasuke smiled back, nodded and lifted up Naruto's arm again; Suigetsu did the same only with the other arm.

"Riki, Genji, get in front and make sure nobody gets in our way." ordered Sasuke. The dogs did as they where told.

The two boys, Sasuke and Suigetsu carried Naruto, one holding each of the blond's arms. Suddenly something entered inside Suigetsu's mind, a little question. "You know." started the servant boy. "I saw one time through the recording, and the time you entered the room is not the time it would take you to run from the meeting-room to the hospital-room, so... for how long were you out in the hall listening to the conversation?"

Sasuke was a little shocked by the question and lowered his sight to the floor. "I think I just arrived when _he _entered... so I stood outside, listening for some minutes." Sasuke made sure **not** to mention Orochimaru's name, hell that man was dead for him.

"So I guess you believe Naruto-Sama's story or his version of his past one-hundred percents now?" Suigetsu used a calm, nice voice.

The Uchiha nodded. "Yeah, but what I can't believe is that I trusted that _man _over Naruto in the first place." Sasuke sounded ashamed. However, Suigetsu knew that it wasn't the Uchiha's fault, Orochimaru was very skilled when it come to trick peoples. He knew just which button to push to make his victim believe him.

"You shouldn't think too much about it. That bastard **was **good when it came to mess with someone's mind. But don't forget to ask for Naruto-Sama's forgiveness when he wakes up, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." After what Suigetsu had said to Orochimaru back in the room, Sasuke could understand why he wanted to get out of there, but there was still something that bugged the Uchiha's mind. "Why do you keep calling Naruto with "Sama" at the end? You are not a servant anymore."

With that said, the other boy's face shined up. "Your right! I don't have to call anyone "Sama" anymore! Now am I in the same rank as most people" Suigetsu sounded overjoyed, and that was maybe not so strange, after being a servant almost all his life.

The two boys were able to get themselves and the unconscious Naruto safely out of the manor. It took them up to ten minutes to get out, and they were now staring at the face city, or the picture of this city. Sasuke cursed like hell as he saw how he had been trapped like a rat in a box.

It took them some minutes more to walk over to the start of the smelly alley. Right with the alleys side sat Yami, waiting for them.

"Hey Yami." said Sasuke. "Ready to get out of here? For I sure as hell is." Everyone entered the alley. Sasuke and Suigetsu continued carrying Naruto on their shoulders. The alley was longer that what Sasuke thought, and somehow Sasuke felt his powers weaken, he hadn't been training for a while and all the ups and down of all the rubbish, garbage bags and rubbish bins were starting to be a heavy work. The dogs did there best to drag away most of the hindrance, but... it was not a delicious job, since the dogs used there mouth to drag away everything, then come the nose toooo close the horrible smell then what they wanted.

"How long is this stinky alley?" asked Sasuke irritated.

"We are actually out of this place in just some minutes." answered Suigetsu. "We can see the end just up ahead." the boy pointed towards the end, and sure enough... there Sasuke could see the end and it was very close.

Suddenly a strange voice came from outside the alley. "Are you sure this is the right place?" the voice when like an echo in the long alley.

"Yes, I am positive. Orochimaru told us to meet here to give him the contract." answered another voice.

In the alley Sasuke and Suigetsu stopped. They hadn't expected anyone to be at the end of the alley. Sasuke looked worried down on Genji, but the dog only looked up at Sasuke with a happy face, wagging his tale. Genji then barked some few times before he went out of the alley and went up to the persons that was out there.

"Awww, look, it's a cute little puppy." said a new voice, this voice sounded rather childish and happy to be an adult.

"Puppy? Here? I would think only cats lived in this stinky areas." the person's voice paused for a second. "Heey... isn't that Sasuke's dog, Genji?" Genji barked happily, jumped from the other person's arms, and jumped over to the other person.

Sasuke himself didn't see what happened with the strange peoples but some pairs of steps came suddenly running their way.

"Itachi?" gasped Sasuke as he recognized the person that now stood in front of him. Kisame, Tobi and Sasori were right behind their leader. In Kisame's arms was Genji. Itachi was so surprised and only reacted by impulse, and went over to his little brother and hugged him tightly. It was now Sasuke's turn to be surprised.

"Do you have any idea on how much trouble you make us all go through?" Itachi's voice was warmer then what it usually was, it almost sounded caring.

A little bark from Genji made Itachi drop his little hug, but he still had his left hand on Sasuke's shoulder, not wanting to let go just yet. "I guess Orochimaru is coming soon, so just get in the car and I will get the business done." Itachi's voice became slowly but surly harsher and harsher, nevertheless, Sasuke didn't think to much about his brother's voice, it become just more and more normal to him. The only think the youngest Uchiha thought of was that Itachi had really missed him when he got missing, and Sasuke was really happy to hear that his older brother **did** care for him.

"You don't have to worry about that bastard anymore." said Suigetsu as he took all the weight of Naruto and dragged him with him out the alley. "He's **dead** or is _dying_ as we speak. And the police will be at this alley at any second."

Itachi didn't know how he should take that news. "What about this then?" mumbled Itachi to himself as he hold up the sign-papers. Genji barked, making Itachi turn around a second, the little dog took the chance and jumped up after the paper. Genji got it in his jaw, started to bite it and when he was done with the biting, swallowed the paper down.

Itachi almost smiled, but kept some kind of mask on and gave a sign to Sasuke that he should start walking. "It seems you have trained him well."

Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu and the dogs, plus the other Akatsuki members got in the cars and drowse away before the police came. Normally Orochimaru was protected by the police. Nevertheless, with the camera was there more then enough evidence for Orochimaru to get a lifetime in jail.

In the one of the cars sat the Uchiha brothers with Naruto. Itachi sat only and stared at his little brother, who had Naruto's head resting on his lap. There where two reasons why Itachi couldn't stop staring at his little brother.

**_One_**_: He somehow didn't believe that Sasuke really was back, so he had to hold his eyes on him to make sure that Sasuke didn't disappear again._

**_Two_**_: He couldn't believe the types of eyes Sasuke used when he looked down on the blond. That was those kinds of eyes you didn't just give a friend... Sasuke's eyes seemed caring... in a loving way._

Not much talking was said in the car with the Uchihas. However, in the one of the other cars it was like a little party. Kisame and Suigetsu were what could be called; old friends and the two of them celebrated it a little, since it had been such a long time since they last saw each other.

It didn't take long until they all reached the Uchiha manor. Once there, Sasuke got up his phone and called for a doctor. Naruto seemed okay, but Sasuke wanted to be _sure_ that eeeeverything was okay with his blond.

The doctor came and examined Naruto, but he only said the blond needed rest, plus food and water as soon as he woke up, and a little bit of love wouldn't hurt. Sasuke understood what the doctor meant and staid by Naruto's side almost twenty-four/seven. He sometimes talked to the blonde, remembering old funny times. The only time the Uchiha walked out of the room by free will, was when he took his daily trip up to the others dogs of Naruto and give them food. Riki and Genji followed Sasuke at all times, there was no way they will let Sasuke be kidnapped again and who knows what Naruto would have done when he waked up and found Sasuke gone… again. Other times Itachi ordered that Sasuke should take a walk, but ever time Sasuke got on those walks, was all of the five main dogs were after him, plus Genji of course.

Naruto slept for four days. The day he woke up he was welcomed back with a thousand kisses from his lover. Sasuke was so happy, his heart had never pounced as fast as it did when Naruto smiled up at him and forgave him. However, Naruto had to keep in the bed for another week, he was still too weak to do thing on his own, but Sasuke didn't hesitate whit helping out his blonde. The two of them had much fun, just talking together and made some small exercise to get some of their strength back.

A little later on was Yami able to track down Genji's father, who appeared to be Hakuro, Riki's father's brother. Sasuke understood fast who the two new dogs where, and let them live in Naruto's place. Genji was happy to meet his father and mother, but they where both very old, and Genji know they hadn't long time left in this world. So the little puppy spend his time with them, which wasn't so much, since he had to keep his eyes on his master Sasuke.

While Sasuke and Naruto had their days and… nights of their life, Suigetsu on the other hand was working hard, he had joined Akatsuki and was a great help for the Uchiha Company. He was Kisame's new partner and they did really work well together.

And what about Sasuke and the Uchiha Company you ask?

Well when Naruto was able to leave the bed, asked Itachi his little brother if he wanted to join the company. However, Sasuke said _no thanks_. The youngest Uchiha and the Uzumaki had their own plans with their life. Naruto used all the money his parents left him, and build a huge park. This was not a _normal _park; it was almost a reserve for dogs. Here people could leave their dog(s), and they would be sure that their dog would be taken care of. Other peoples would come there to get a dog. And this place was also a place where dogs and owners could train, at the same time the customers could also get guiding in the training and breeding of their dog(s).

This little business made a lot of many, not because it was expensive, because everything was really very cheap, but it was because many people used this event for their dogs and they never got tired of it. Sasuke was good in finding up new yearly happenings for the owners and the dog(s). And all the dog competitions moved over to this place. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata were some of the workers that worked there fulltime. Naruto knew his parents would be proud of him, this big park was his father's long lost dream.

Many years passed until Sasuke and Naruto decided to take a big step in their relationship: To get married! Both of them had now the same last name, which they choose to be; Uzumaki.

Naruto and Sasuke Uzumaki stayed together all their life, no divorce or so whatever. Through their whole life they had saved thousands of dogs and made other thousands dog's happy, what could be a better work then that? Sure there were moments where Sasuke wished he sat in a chair in a calm, cool office, but the pleasant feeling he got after work... knowing that what he did actually was for other life, was more then enough for Sasuke to have this one job all life. All his life, with the person he loved; Naruto. And as said; they stayed together out there life, always loving each other.

**The End**

* * *

**Happy ending? X)**

**I hope you all liked it. Please write Reviews and tell me what you think of this little story. X3**

**If some of you become a little confused with the family relations with Riki and Genji, don't worry, I made a _picture_ that you can find on my profil. x3 But be warn, there is spoiler of the really Naruto Mange in the Family Tree. (A picture of Naruto's real ****mother... O.o) So be warn, plus I _haven't_ made any of the picture either. :)**

**I will also write a new one soon... I hope, I still have some plans of other SasuNaru or NaruSasu stories. But I think I have to work a little with school for a while, so it can take a little time before the next one comes out.**

**I can say that my next story will be named: ****_Ocean's Love_****, and it will be a SasuNaru story. :) It's finally out, so please read that too! x3**

**Bye everyone!! XD For now that is!! x3**


End file.
